


Беги. Кричи. Прячься.

by madnessfk



Series: ФБ 2015 [2]
Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 12:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2547095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessfk/pseuds/madnessfk





	1. Беги

На детской площадке было тихо. Ни звука, ни вскрика, ни детского плача, ни радостного смеха, ни боя мяча о землю, ни пронзительных трелей велосипедного звонка, ни сердитого окрика мам. Тихо. Разноцветные лазалки скованы объятьями тёмно-рыжей ржавчины, жадно пожирающей облупившуюся краску, усыпаны серым песком скамейки, трава на футбольном поле пожухла и иссохла, изголодавшись по влаге. Скучает, прислонившись к спиральной горке, брошенный на произвол судьбы самокат. Ленты, когда-то свисавшие с руля ярко-розовыми косами, теперь выцвели, а в колёсах выстроили свой дом муравьи. Вокруг, выглядывая из бледного песка, прятались десятки позабытых кукол, ведёрок, солдатиков, заводных машинок и водяных пистолетов. В голых ветках умирающего дерева запутался воздушный змей. Иногда, когда налетает порыв ветра, поднимающего в воздух колкие песчинки, змей нервно дёргается, пытаясь вырваться из цепкого захвата, но его длинные нити слишком сильно запутались, и, обессиленный, змей оседает на ветвях. Будто вторив его горю, жалобно скрипят качели, но и они очень быстро замолкают, и тогда снова становится тихо.  
Тихо.  
Где-то вдалеке слышится выстрел. Эхо пустого города разносит этот звук по пустым кварталам, наполняет им улицы и площади, несёт по дорогам и скверам, так далеко, как только может. Выстрел похож на взрыв новогодней хлопушки. Как конфетти, выстрел оседает на землю и утихает.  
Качели нервно взвизгивают изъеденными коррозией суставами.  
Выстрел звучит снова и снова, наполняя тишину невидимыми разноцветными пятнами, и тишина недовольно отступает, пятится в подвалы, прячется в трубах, как улитка в свою раковину.  
Выстрелы становятся ближе, яростнее, это нервные, испуганные выстрелы, и качели взволнованно отвечают им истеричным скрипом, будто пытаясь спросить: что произошло, что случилось?  
Когда выстрелы стали так близко, что можно почувствовать их запах, запах пороха и страха, из-за опустевших, мрачных домов выбежал человек. Он бежал, и его дыхание давно сбилось, свистело и сипело в лёгких, обращалось в иглы и больно вонзалось под рёбра; он бежал, как бегут от самой страшной опасности; он бежал, оглядываясь назад, стреляя куда-то себе за спину, спотыкался и снова бежал.  
Когда он миновал засады ждущих в песке кукол, солдатиков и заводных машинок, когда пронёсся мимо лазалок и горок и одинокого самоката, качели в последний раз сочувственно скрипнули ему вслед и остановились.  
Человек пересёк дорогу и завернул за угол у крошечного здания с выбитыми окнами и давно погасшей вывеской «Домашняя выпечка миссис Блэк». Он перепрыгнул через низкий забор и ринулся в заброшенный парк, где газон обратился сгнившим покрывалом, устилающим бесплодную землю, в которой не жили даже жуки, где деревья стояли сухие и покрытые раковыми опухолями и язвами, а в протухшем пруду плавали брюшком вверх изъеденные червями рыбы. Он бежал по тропинке, некогда вытоптанной сотнями, тысячами ног, десятилетиями сворачивавших с большой дороги в стремлении поскорее добраться до автобусной остановки. Её человек тоже пробежал мимо. К тому моменту, как он оказался среди бесконечных рядов аккуратных домиков, его сердце колотилось так, словно готово было остановиться в любую секунду. Гулкие, испуганные удары раздавались в голове, в горле, казалось, даже в животе. Он не был уверен, гонятся ли за ним до сих пор или погоня осталась позади, у пустой остановки, или в вонючем парке, или рядом с забытой площадкой, но он не перестал бежать до тех пор, пока не достиг двери номер четырнадцать. Её было легко заметить: на ней висел пыльный венок искусственных роз.  
Жадно заглатывая воздух, отчего-то ставший горячим, как в июльскую жару на её пике, и чувствуя, что ещё немного, и его голова взорвётся от стучавшей в висках крови, человек постучал в дверь. Страх всё ещё подгонял его, но обернуться назад он не смел.  
Из-за двери донёсся звук приближающихся шагов, шорох, затем лязг затворов, первого, второго… третий затвор не открылся сразу, вместо этого изнутри спросили:  
— А условный стук?  
— Я тебе пистолет в задницу засуну и выстрелю, сойдёт? — раздражённо спросил Ностальгирующий Критик. Его голос звучал хрипло, надрывно, ему всё ещё не хватало кислорода.  
Последний затвор, нехотя лязгнув, всё-таки отворился, и Критик юркнул внутрь дома, едва только дверь открылась достаточно широко.  
— Выглядишь, как пиздец, — отметил Задрот. Беззлобно, без желания задеть, таким тоном, каким говорят «тебе не идёт эта причёска» или «синие туфли к этому платью подойдут больше». Критик не стал ему отвечать: он был в неподходящем состоянии для того, чтобы придумывать остроумное оскорбление в ответ. Возможно, позже.  
Критик стащил с плеч рюкзак и бросил его к ногам Задрота: пускай сам там роется, Критику нужно присесть. Присесть и не вставать в ближайшие несколько дней.  
Чувствуя, как мышцы разом наполняются свинцом усталости, стоило только адреналину выветриться из крови, Критик тяжело упал в кресло. Это было самым неудобным креслом в доме, из его сиденья выпирали пружины, а само пахло стариком и кошками, но сейчас оно неведомым образом превратилось в трон римского императора, в ложе арабского шейха, в самое пушистое облако райских садов. Критик откинул голову на изъеденную молью спинку. Его пульс начал приходить в норму, и он, наконец, мог слышать что-то помимо собственного сердцебиения.  
В столовой царил полумрак, как и во всём доме, как и в каждом доме, в котором они жили. Солнце не проникало в заколоченные окна, а огонька свечи едва хватало, чтобы освещать дубовый стол, обёрнутый в дорогую скатерть, и пять комплектов тарелок: четыре взрослые и одну совсем крохотную, с маленькими, почти игрушечными вилкой и ложкой. Критик не знал, почему они оставили тарелки на месте. Быть может, отдавали дать бывшим хозяевам дома. Не то чтобы он им ещё когда-нибудь пригодится.  
Воск медленно скатился по гладкой поверхности свечи, ударился о деревянную столешницу и застыл бесформенным пятном.  
Критик услышал кашель, доносящийся из соседней комнаты, и встал с места, хотя колени всё ещё дрожали от долгого бега, а мышцы ныли и молили об отдыхе. Вдоль коридора тоже были расставлены свечи. Длинные, короткие, в форме сердец, в стаканах и жестяных ведёрках, они освещали путь, будто огни посадочной полосы ночью, наполняя воздух смесью из запахов: воска, лаванды, зелёного чая, карамели, заворачивая в комнаты и поднимаясь вверх по лестнице. На мгновение Критик почувствовал себя стоящим на обездвиженной глади озера посреди огромной панихиды.  
Единственной комнатой без свечей была гостиная. Там, посреди зала с пушистым ковром и полупустыми книжными стеллажами, жарко полыхало пламя камина. Только оно одно спасало их от промозглого ночного холода, легко проникавшего сквозь двери, сквозь заколоченные окна, даже сквозь стены. Пламя было голодным, оно жадно тянулось своими красными лапами к пище, трещало недовольно, брызгало чешуйками пепла, когда кто-нибудь шевелил его кочергой. Когда они только пришли сюда, дровница была полна ровных, аккуратных поленьев, но очень скоро поленья кончились, и они стали бросать в огонь книги, стали бросать картины, деревянных солдатиков, выстроившихся на полке в ожидании командира, старые газеты и руководства по шитью. Потом они начали ломать стулья, разбирать на доски шкафы, крушить столы и кровати ‒ и всё бросали в огонь, в вечно голодный огонь, с одинаковой радостью проглатывавший всё, что ему предлагали.  
Сейчас огонь был сытый и горел ярко, дышал жаром на продрогшие стены и обдавал кожу своим пахнущим дымом дыханием.  
Критик снял с себя куртку и положил её на груду досок и ножек стульев. Он едва мог разглядеть Ребекку среди подушек и пледов, окутавших её, словно кокон, скрывших её, будто броня. Лицо Ребекки было бледным, на нём отпечатались тени и оранжевые отблески пламени, отчего-то заставляя её выглядеть на пять, на десять лет старше, как какая-нибудь заколдованная маска. Ребекка улыбнулась, когда увидела Критика, но в её глазах не отразилось совершенно ничего. Они были пустыми, тёмными, они были водой на дне скованного льдом озера, куда не проникает свет, темнотой в глубине океана, где живут древние, как сам мир, чудовища.  
Критик улыбается в ответ, и в его глазах тоже ничего не отражается.  
— Зачем ты пошёл один? — спросила она прежде, чем Критик успел что-то соврать.  
— Кто-то должен оставаться с тобой, — Критик деланно пожал плечами, будто всё было в порядке вещей, будто это совсем не он чуть не умер всего несколько минут назад. — И была моя очередь.  
— Не ходи один, — повторила Ребекка с детским упрямством в голосе. Критик хотел было ответить: «Ну хватит, ты уже большая девочка, тебе двадцать пять, ты должна понимать…» — но понял, что это слова взрослых, которые никогда не бывают дома, чтобы уложить ребёнка спать, потому что всегда слишком заняты на работе.  
Ребекка ждала обещания, и Критик уже готов был солгать, но в гостиную вошёл Задрот и спас его от этой необходимости. Его появление отвлекло Ребекку: она поморщилась и протяжно вздохнула, будто готовилась нырнуть в ледяную прорубь.  
Критик просто был рад, что сегодня не его черёд, но всё равно почему-то не стал уходить.  
Ребекка выбралась из своего кокона с выражением мрачной обречённости на лице и доведённым до автоматизма жестом сняла с себя футболку, оголяя пропитанные кровью бинты. Это было бы ужасно больно, но в её крови слишком много обезболивающего, чтобы Ребекка смогла это заметить. Критик даже сквозь повязки видел её нездорово выпирающие рёбра. Он видел её грудь, но Ребекка даже не пыталась прикрыться: это было неловко только первые три раза, сейчас же весь процесс превратился во что-то настолько бытовое и лишённое всякой сексуальности, что Критику немного — совсем немного — обидно.  
Задрот сел рядом с Ребеккой и начал распускать бинты, слой за слоем, как подарочную обёртку. Белые ленты, на которых отпечатались коричневые пятна засохшей крови и ярко-алые свежей, опадали на пол, как опадает со змеи старая кожа. Критик следил за процессом почти завороженно, следил за движениями пальцев Задрота, точными, плавными, будто тот всю жизнь занимался именно этим, следил, как вздымается грудь Ребекки, как опускаются и снова взлетают её ресницы.  
Медленно, Задрот отклеил от липкой от крови кожи компресс, и взгляд Критика замер на ране. Она похожа на укус огромного насекомого, доисторической осы или, быть может, гигантского паука из самого центра неизведанных джунглей. Она красная и синяя, и чёрная одновременно, она заставляет вены воспалёно опухнуть, швы расходиться, а мясо гнить.  
Это не та рана, после которой можно выжить, и, не смотря ни на что, Ребекка всё ещё жива, но никто из них не знает, почему. Они не очень-то сильны в медицине, их познаний едва-едва хватало на то, чтобы правильно сменить повязку, и всё же даже им было ясно, что с таким не живут дольше пары часов.  
Ребекка жила с этим вторую неделю. Рана то сочилась кровью, то гноем, то рубцевалась, то воспалялась, а Ребекка продолжала жить. Может, всё дело в той твари, что её ужалила. Наверное, так и есть. Другого подходящего объяснения Критик найти не мог.  
Изуродованная плоть стремительно скрылась под слоем новых, чистых бинтов, и Ребекка натянула свежую футболку на несколько размеров больше, которую они отыскали в одном из шкафов, стерпела укол и проглотила снотворное. Она заснула мгновенно, едва забравшись обратно в свой кокон.  
Огонь в камине трещал тем, что когда-то было прикроватным столиком. Когда у них закончится мебель, которую можно было бы скормить пламени, им придётся уйти. Критику не хочелось уходить. Он думал, что, наверное, они ни за что не найдут ещё один дом с камином.  
Они стояли ещё какое-то время, слушая треск зубов пламени о деревянную поверхность, а потом посмотрели вдруг другу в глаза, случайно столкнулись взглядами всего на мгновение и поняли друг друга без слов, поняли не спрошенное «Как думаешь, скоро она умрёт?» и не отвеченное «Не знаю».  
— Пойдём отсюда, — предложил Задрот вполголоса, будто боясь разбудить Ребекку, хотя, наверное, начнись за окном парад, она бы даже не пошевельнулась.  
Они вернулись в столовую, к брошенным тарелкам и неудобному креслу, которое слишком нелепо смотрелось посреди дорогой мебели. Критик гадал, отчего оно здесь, но так и не мог придумать причину.  
Задрот молча поставил на стол бутылку дорогого виски и разлил его по стаканам — это что-то вроде их маленькой традиции, о которой Ребекка никогда не узнает, о которой не должна узнать. Она под обезболивающими, ей всё равно: наркотик выключает не только боль, но и чувства, он оставляет в голове марево эйфории. Им двоим приходилось справляться с происходящим своими методами.  
— Твари подбираются ближе, — после второго стакана сказал Критик. — Напали на меня около Теско.  
Задрот кивнул, уставившись на брызги света в своём стакане.  
— Они ещё никогда не были так близко.  
Задрот кивнул снова.  
— Нам нужно уйти, — Критик не выдержал и озвучил то, что и без того болезненно очевидно. Задрот нахмурился и взъерошил волосы на затылке.  
— Мы не можем уйти, Ребекка не выдержит. И куда? Мы здесь всё облазили, только этот дом был не полным дерьмом, — ответил он с раздражением в голосе. Критик знал, что Задрот просто не хотел говорить об этом. Эти разговоры могут привести только к одному. Критик задумчиво пожевал губу с пару мгновений, скусывая кусочки обветрившейся кожи, а потом всё же решил рискнуть.  
— Восходящее Солнце, — сказал он тихо, но достаточно разборчиво, чтобы можно было понять с первого раза, достаточно разборчиво, чтобы начать сомневаться, а действительно ли стоило говорить это вслух.  
Задрот поднял на него взгляд. Раздражение в его глазах медленно сменялось сильным раздражением.  
— Это говно собачье, и ты это прекрасно знаешь.  
— Сам ты говно, — ответил Критик. — Слишком много людей про это говорят.  
— И что? Какой-то куроёб пустил слух, и все тут же повелись, как стадо баранов, — Задрот плеснул ещё виски в свой стакан, каким-то образом заставляя даже это простое действие выглядеть раздражённо. Критик ждал, что бутылка вот-вот треснет в его пальцах. — Меня это уже затрахало: встретишь кого-нибудь раз в сто лет, а этот козёл идёт в Восходящее Солнце. Нет, блядь, никакого Солнца, а если есть, то какого хуя оно так по-уебански называется?  
— А ты у нас специалистом стал, — пробормотал Критик, удивляясь спокойствию собственного голоса. Прямо сейчас он выливал остатки виски в горшок с мёртвой геранью. Кажется, с Задрота хватит. Кто-то из них должен быть взрослым и ответственным и остановить его, пока не поздно.  
Задрот молча наблюдал за тем, как последние капельки срываются с бутылочного горла, впитываясь в сухую землю.  
— Ну всё, сука, ты нарвался.  
Бутылка с пронзительным звоном разлетелась миллиардом осколков, когда Задрот сбил Критика с ног и повалил на пол. Это было нечестно, потому что Критик только что пробежал три квартала, а Задрот сидел на жопе и ничего не делал.  
Они дрались минут двадцать. Это не была драка, от которой кровь бежала по венам быстрее, это не была драка, в которой бойцы похожи на сцепившихся зверей — сказать по правде, даже злость выветрилась где-то на тринадцатой минуте, и остаток времени они просто пыхтели, сопели и катались по полу, упрямо стараясь зарядить противнику в нос.  
— Мы уходим, — настойчиво повторил Критик, когда в очередной раз вскарабкался на Задрота, заломив ему руку и заставляя уткнуться в пыльный и грязный ковёр.  
— Отсоси, — пропыхтел тот.  
— Может, позже. Когда мы уйдём.  
Задрот попытался скинуть с себя Критика, но был в слишком проигрышной позиции, чтобы это сделать. Ему оставалось только издавать гневные звуки и перебирать ругательства.  
— Да пиздёж это всё! – крикнул Задрот, перестав вырываться. Критик тоже немного ослабил хватку. — Я знаю, что ты имбецил, но не настолько, чтобы во всё это верить.  
Критик легонько пнул его под рёбра.  
— Я не говорю, что посреди пустыни стоит золотой город с реками из вина и птицами, срущими лобстерами, — сказал Критик, когда Задрот, наконец, замолчал. — Я говорю, что вполне возможно, что там действительно есть какой-то город. Может, поселение выживших, или бункер, или ещё какая-нибудь хуета.  
Он слез со спины Задрота и сел рядом с ним на пол. Тот не спешил подниматься.  
— Мы сдохнем, если уйдём, — сказал он тихо, глядя куда-то в пустоту коридора, где сквозь темноту горели огоньки свечей.  
— Мы сдохнем, если останемся, — заметил Критик. Его тон отчего-то был слишком будничным, словно его это и не волновало вовсе. Он проследил за взглядом Задрота и упёрся глазами в дрожащие под сквозняком искорки, робкие, неуверенные, так непохожие на наглое ненасытное пламя в камине. — Я уж лучше сдохну, пытаясь что-то сделать, чем прячась по домам мертвецов.  
Интересно, в какой момент он вдруг начал думать о смерти с такой лёгкостью?  
Критик боковым зрением следил за Задротом: тот сидел, скрестив ноги, и вытирал кровь с губы. Критик даже не помнил, как его туда ударил.  
— Что насчёт Ребекки? Не хочу тебя расстраивать, но у неё дырка в пузе, — напомнил Задрот, всё ещё изучая собственную кровь на пальцах.  
— Это не мешает ей быть живой. Она выживет.  
Критик сам удивился, настолько уверенно звучал его голос. Это вышло неосознанно, само по себе, будто подсознание решило всё раньше разума. Или же это запоздалый ответ на вопрос, который никогда не был задан.  
Он встал и отряхнул грязь с джинсов. Теперь, после пары крепких ударов, всё болело ещё сильнее, чем раньше.  
— Говнюк, — прошипел Критик, потирая бок. Он не видел, но очень живо представлял себе свежий синяк цвета спелой, сочной сливы.  
— От говнюка слышу.  
Они обменялись ещё несколькими ругательствами и разошлись спать. И хотя Задрот так и не ответил ничего однозначного, Критик точно был уверен, что уже завтра они начнут собираться.  
Критику снилось, как он заходит в гостиную, полную обломков детских кроватей и оторванных конечностей деревянных солдат, но вместо Ребекки находит только огромный шёлковый кокон, висящий под потолком и отчего-то поблескивающий оранжевым светом. Он тянет к кокону пальцы, но стоит только ему прикоснуться к мягкой, ворсистой поверхности, как кокон трескается надвое, изрыгая их своих тёмных недр Ребекку, Ребекку с крыльями бабочки и глазами твари с самого глубокого морского дна. Из дыры в её животе струится кровь и гной, и падают на пол толстые блестящие опарыши.  
Критик проснулся лёжа на спине, с мокрой от пота футболкой, и ещё какое-то время не мог двигаться от страха. Это несравнимо с тем ужасом, что он испытал вчера днём, обнаружив пару монстров, бредущих меж торговых рядов с хлопьями, но всё равно довольно неприятно. Ещё полчаса Критик ворочался по двухместной кровати, но сон не шёл, вместо него в голову лезли мысли, которые не стоило подпускать к себе близко. В конце концов, он сдался, вылез из-под одеяла и спустился вниз. Судя по крошечным полоскам света, видневшимся из-за закрывавших окно досок, было утро.  
В гостиную Критик заглянул особенно осторожно: он побаивался увидеть там кокон, но нашёл только Ребекку. Она читала Эдгара Аллана По, завернувшись в одеяло с головой: огонь в камине погас за ночь, и в комнате было промозгло, но заметно посвежело. Если бы Критик мог, он бы выломал доски и открыл бы нараспашку окна, чтобы прохладный утренний ветер беспрепятственно мог ворваться внутрь, удариться о стены, забраться в дымоход и, взъерошив напоследок спутавшиеся волосы Ребекки, улететь прочь, унося с собой затхлый запах болезни, сухости и дыма.  
Вместо этого Критик вычистил угли и серый пепел, положил в каменную пасть изломанный детский столик, подложил немного страниц из «451 градуса» и, чиркнув спичкой, подал огню завтрак. Ребекка молча следила за его действиями.  
— Ты что-то задумал? — спросила она проницательно, поджимая пальцы на торчащих из-под одеяла ногах. Ей было холодно: ей теперь всегда холодно, даже когда воздух кипит от жары.  
‒ Здесь становится небезопасно. Скоро мы уйдём отсюда.  
Ребекка кивнула, совсем как Задрот до этого.  
— Ясно. Когда? ‒ только и сказала она отрешённо. Это было не слишком похоже на вопрос, как если бы на самом деле ей было вовсе неинтересно. Критик дёрнул плечами в ответ.  
— Не знаю. Завтра. Послезавтра. Сегодня.  
— Ясно, — повторила Ребекка и снова уткнулась в книгу. Она хотела дочитать её до того, как огонь потребует добавки.  
Зажигая на кухне свечу, Критик думал, что Ребекка слишком сильно привязалась к этому месту. Это плохо. Это делает всё сложнее. Теперь это не просто дом, который они заняли, и тарелки на кухне ‒ не просто тарелки на кухне, а камин — не просто камин. Теперь это вещи, с которыми связаны воспоминания. К которым их привязывают эмоции. Это живые вещи, вещи, будоражащие память, вещи, пробуждающие чувства. Такие вещи нельзя просто так оставить позади, ни разу не обернувшись.  
Критик лёгким движением вскрыл банку консервов. Сейчас, когда скорбь по умершим притупилась, вытесненная желанием дожить до завтрашнего дня, больше всего Критик скучал по нормальной горячей еде, по действительно вкусной еде, которая не пахла собачьим кормом, на которую можно было смотреть без рвотных порывов. Критик скучал по жареной картошке, хрустящей курице и хлопьям, но за эти месяцы всё это испортилось, и полки безлюдных магазинов ломились от гнилого мяса и червивой рыбы, скисшего молока и плесневелых сыров, почерневшего хлеба и протухших фруктов.  
Сильнее Критик скучал только по интернету. Об остальном — об остальных — он старался даже не думать, никогда-никогда не думать.  
Тушенка на языке похожа на губку, и Критик старался глотать сразу, не разжёвывая лишний раз.  
Спустя минут десять сверху спустился Задрот, разбуженный звуками голосов или, быть может, запахом дыма. Рана на его губе покрылась корочкой и слегка припухла, придавая его лицу почти комичный вид. Увидев Критика, он нахмурился, но обошёлся без спонтанных оскорблений — ради разнообразия.  
Закончив с тушенкой и чувствуя невероятное облегчение и привкус кошачьего лотка во рту, Критик приготовил завтрак для Ребекки. Она ела всё меньше и меньше, словно её организм отвергал пищу.  
Ближе к полудню они начали собирать вещи. Их было немного, только чистая одежда, лекарства, ради которых Критик днём раньше чуть не стал кормом для монстров, оружие, канистры с бензином, железные банки с тушенкой, которой хватило бы недели на три.  
Сколько займёт дорога до Восходящего Солнца, они наверняка не знают. Только направление, только со слов, только «По этому шоссе всё время на восток». Они могут ехать дни или месяцы, могут застрять посреди пустой дороги без еды и бензина, но, скорее всего, монстры сожрут из раньше.  
Или они могут доехать. Критику хотется думать, что они доедут.  
Они покидают дом утром следующего дня. Оставляют его осиротевшим, одиноким, с опустевшими комнатами и обедневшими стенами, они собирают свечи, складывают их в ящик и увозят с собой, они в последний раз выгребают головешки из каминного чрева, бросая потухшее пламя умирать от голода. Лишь одну свечу они зажигают перед уходом: длинную, красную, распространяющую искусственный запах цветов, в заполненном застывшим воском хрустальном бокале. Отблески света касаются тёмных стен, забираются в углы и падают на блестящую поверхность тарелок: четыре большие и одну совсем крохотную.  
Когда они переносят Ребекку на заднее сиденье машины, Критик замечает в её ладони последнего деревянного солдатика.  
На дорогах сейчас пусто и серо. Они движутся туда, где восходит солнце, сквозь ряды безлюдных домов с пожелтевшими газонами и разросшимися живыми изгородями, проезжают мимо маленьких магазинов с выбитыми стёклами и разорёнными витринами, а позже — мимо улиц, превратившихся в свалку треснувших плазменных панелей, разбитых игровых приставок и холодильников с выросшими там осиными гнёздами. Это то, что осталось после первых дней, когда сведённые с ума оказавшиеся в новом мире люди, ещё не знающие, как теперь жить, ломали, крушили и тащили всё, до чего можно было дотянуться, упиваясь ощущением безнаказанности. В эти первые дни по дорогам колесили угнанные Феррари, бедняки обедали в «Alinea», распивая дорогое вино, а повара охотно готовили для них, не жалея трюфелей и омаров, доживающих свои последние дни. В эти первые дни магазины пустели, будто во время рождественских распродаж, мужчины натягивали дорогие костюмы, женщины вешали на себя изысканные украшения, а дети носились с игрушками, которые давно хотели. В эти первые дни, когда никто ещё до конца не осознал, что именно произошло, все были счастливы, все были добры и щедры, они могли брать всё, что захотят, и отдавать всё, что не жалко. Но эти первые дни прошли. Кончилось топливо в дорогих машинах, перестали работать электрические станции, отключилась вода, а деликатесы испортились и протухли. Люди выбрасывали прямо в окна наворованные микроволновые печи, били о стены новые Блэкберри, ломали на части ноутбуки и планшеты. Гроздьями слетали с пальцев и шей золотые кольца и колье, поблёскивая алмазами в лучах солнца, падали в грязь неудобные брюки и твидовые пиджаки, разлетались на кусочки радиоуправляемые вертолёты и куклы с лицами из фарфора.  
Первые безмятежные дни прошли быстрее, чем проходит первая юношеская влюблённость, и дороги оказались завалены бесполезными, роскошными вещами и дорогой техникой. Первые дни прошли, поднялся ветер, выдувая детский смех и звуки гитар, и из соседнего города, как саранча, как чума, как свора крыс, смрадной волной начали подбираться монстры.  
Их машина свернула к шоссе, где брошенные в панике автомобили были примяты к краям дороги прошедшими там пятью неделями раньше танками. Их машина понеслась вперёд по дороге, прочь из мёртвого города, прочь оттуда, где за горизонт опускается солнце.  
Большую часть времени они молчали. Ребекка спала или делала вид, что спала, закутавшись в пледы и утонув в подушках, а Задрот был слишком занят дорогой. Критик не решился его отвлекать. Ещё пара километров, и они въедут в неизвестную для них зону, и кто знает, добрались ли до туда монстры или ещё не успели.  
Всё чаще и чаще на их пути встречались тела. Почти разложившиеся или совсем обратившиеся в обглоданные воронами кости, но никогда не свежие, никогда не тёплые, ломящиеся от опарышей, копошащихся в гниющем мясе. Были ли это те, кто погиб в панике побега, или кто-то, кто точно так же бросил убежище в поисках Восходящего Солнца, Критик не знал.  
Едва начало темнеть, когда они свернули с шоссе. Нагревшийся за день воздух стремительно становился всё холоднее и холоднее, закручивался резкими порывами ветра, срывающим с тротуара пожелтевшие листы газет и уносящим их за собой.  
— Иди проверь, — сказал Задрот, останавливаясь у заправки, всё ещё пахнущей бензином, и выключил фары. Это были первые его слова за много часов пути.  
— Ну конечно, — буркнул Критик, на всякий случай сразу беря в руки пистолет. — Как проверь, так сразу я.  
— Я машину вёл, мудила, совесть поимей.  
— Давно поимел, спасибо.  
Проверять Критик всё-таки пошёл. Стоило ему только закрыть дверь и сделать шаг навстречу тёмному зданию, как сердце уже начало биться быстрее, громче, и, казалось, эти удары эхом разносятся по округе.  
Было ещё совсем светло: сумерки неспешно разливались по пустому городу, подминая под себя тени, но тот, кто, насмотревшись фильмов, решит, что свет — это спасение, умрёт первым. В реальном мире монстры не боятся солнца. В реальном мире они не прячутся по углам, подвалам и канализациям — это теперь удел людей. Монстры правят. Монстры могут зайти в любую дверь, туда, куда пожелают, а им остаётся скромно довольствоваться тем, что осталось.  
Критик осторожно открыл дверь и сделал шаг за порог, и, хотя свет проникал сквозь стеклянные окна, он не доходил дальше витрины с жвачкой и шоколадными батончиками. Задержавшись там ненадолго и закинув в рот горсть M&Ms, Критик ступил в полумрак. В одной руке он сжимал пистолет, в другой — фонарь, остававшийся выключенным до поры до времени. Не стоит пока выдавать своё присутствие.  
Критик прошёл мимо холодильников с газировкой и стендов с затянутыми в плётку сэндвичами, с трудом узнаваемых за прослойкой чёрно-зелёной плесени, останавливаясь перед каждым поворотом, прислушиваясь, принюхиваясь: не донесётся ли до его ушей утробное рычание, не ударит ли в нос запах гнили и трупов. Но вокруг было тихо и пахло только бензином. Критик дошёл до задней двери и подёргал ручку, но та не поддалась.  
В здании он был один. Только удостоверившись в этом, Критик включил фонарик. В глазах зарябило от яркого света, а когда блики исчезли, Критик смог разглядеть бурые пятна на запертой двери и на полу. «Здесь кого-то съели», — подумал он отрешённо. Съели, а тело уволокли куда-то прочь, наверное, чтобы обглодать косточки.  
Критик решил не думать об этом и поспешил вернуться к машине.  
— Всё чисто, — объявил он торжественно. — И есть не просроченные ништяки.  
— А пиво есть? — почти без надежды в голосе спросил Задрот, заглушая мотор и перекладывая ключи в карман.  
— Ага. А ещё именинный торт и десять возбуждённых девственниц. Давай вставай и помоги мне.  
Задрот скрипнул зубами, назвал Критика козлом и пошёл доставать из багажника нужные на эту ночь вещи.  
Критик открыл заднюю дверь и осторожно потормошил Ребекку за плечо. Жар её кожи чувствовался даже сквозь одежду, но ей всё ещё было холодно. Критик видел, как дрожали её пальцы, сжимавшие угол клетчатого пледа.  
— Мы уже приехали? — тихим, болезненным голосом спросила она, приоткрыв мутные глаза. Она попыталась разглядеть, что происходит снаружи, сквозь сгущающийся мрак, но смогла увидеть разве что кусок крыши.  
— У нас перерыв, — Критик кое-как обхватил Ребекку вместе с её пледами и поднял на руки. Она казалась сейчас совсем невесомой, будто набитая ватой кукла.  
Они с Задротом придвинули стеллажи поближе к окнам, чтобы с улицы нельзя было увидеть свет, и разожгли костёр прямо посреди зала. Висящие под потолком датчики дыма даже не пикнули. Возможно, разводить огонь посреди заправки было не самой хорошей идеей, но Критику отчего-то казалось, что бензина тут и не осталось — его давно выкачали бегущие прочь люди.  
Он нашёл среди конфет и жвачек упаковку маршмеллоу и теперь поджаривал сладкую подушечку на костре, наткнув её на карандаш с логотипов заправки.  
— Как думаете, — начала Ребекка, ковыряя вилкой тушёнку, — долго нам ехать?  
— У него спроси, — ответил Задрот, бросая на Критика всё ещё слегка раздражённый взгляд. — Это его идея была.  
— Это была отличная идея, — попытался оправдаться Критик. — Сам спасибо мне скажешь. Уверен, у них там есть нормальные дома, может, даже со светом. И водой. И доктора, у них есть доктора. И пиво, — добавил он, сжалившись над Задротом. Тот фыркнул в ответ, явно не проникшись доверием к этим фантазиям.  
Про пиво и свет Критик, быть может, и преувеличил, но доктора в Восходящем Солнце должны быть. Обязаны быть. Хотя бы один. Хотя бы медсестра. Кто-то, кто сможет зашить рану Ребекки так, чтобы нитки не гнили и не расходились по швам, кто-то, кто сможет сделать для неё больше, чем накачивать обезболивающим и менять повязки, кто-то, кто сможет объяснить, почему она вообще ещё дышит.  
Словно услышав мысли Критика, Ребекка едва заметно, совсем невесело улыбнулась. Она отложила вилку в сторону, едва притронувшись к еде, и теперь вертела в слабеющих пальцах деревянного солдатика. Её рассеянный взгляд был направлен на старательно нарисованное чьими-то умелыми руками воинственное лицо.  
Вены под её бледной кожей опухли ещё сильнее и стали отчего-то багрового оттенка. Они оплетали пальцы, паутиной расходились по ладоням, струились выше, выше, по локтям к шее.  
— Знаете, — сказала она вдруг, — я уже шла туда когда-то.  
Критик и Задрот синхронно переглянулись. Ребекка никогда особенно не говорила о том, что делала до того, как они нашли её, бредущей по улице, уже с раной в животе и пустотой во взгляде, только что раньше у неё были друзья, а потом напал монстр, и друзья потерялись. Она не любила вспоминать об этом. От этого в глубине её затянутых темнотой глаз зарождалось отчаяние.  
— Я вот думаю, — говорила она, улыбаясь своим мыслям и не замечая этого, — может, они и дошли уже. Может, они думают, что это я умерла, а я вот приду. Они удивятся, наверное. Правда же, удивятся?  
Ребекка ждала ответа, но ответа не было.  
В воздухе плавал сладкий сахарный запах. Ребекка закуталась в плед и легла на пол, повернувшись спиной к огню. Во сне её дыхание стало хриплым и неровным.  
— Если мы умрём, — почти прошептал Задрот, глядя на танец языков пламени, — то виноват будешь ты.  
Критик не стал с этим спорить.  
— А если нет? — спросил он. — Будешь должен мне желание?  
— Только не дебильное. Никаких голых пробежек.  
— Не будь бабой, — Критик фыркнул и подвинулся поближе к Задроту, кладя голову ему на плечо. Он вдруг почувствовал себя невероятно уставшим, будто всё пережитое, все погони с монстрами и прыжки через заборы, вдруг навалились на него с новой силой.  
— Ну и кто тут баба? — тихо спросил Задрот без особого возмущения в голосе. Он получил локтём под рёбра и заткнулся.  
— Мы не умрём, — пробормотал Критик, закрывая глаза. Он чувствовал тепло огня и чужого тела рядом, и отчего-то вместо беспокойства и страха ощущал только исступлённое спокойствие почти на грани безмятежности.  
— Не умрём, — легко согласился Задрот.  
Критик не помнил, как заснул. Он просто провалился в чёрное пространство пустоты, а когда вынырнул, уже лежал под пледом. Костёр потух, но отчего-то было очень-очень тепло, настолько, что хотелось отключить мысли и ненадолго притвориться, что он в своей кровати у себя дома, а не посреди заброшенного города в пустом здании.  
Он чувствовал щекочущее шею дыхание и биение ещё одного сердца — совсем близко.  
Критик постарался вернуться обратно ко сну. Что-то треснуло.  
«Костёр», — подумал он, а потом, парой секунд позже, понял, что костёр уже потух. Треск повторится снова.  
Снаружи, треск шёл снаружи.  
Резко вскочив с места, Критик окунулся в холод и бесшумно бросился к стеклянным дверям. Прильнув к щели между стеллажами, Критик стал всматриваться в темноту.  
Снова треск. Так могут трещать ветки в лесу под тяжестью ботинка, а ещё так могут трещать кости.  
Сквозь мрак продирались неровные очертания кого-то горбатого, покрытого наростами, кого-то, перемалывающего острыми зубами человеческие останки.  
Монстр был метрах в пяти от них. Он был глупым, ужасно глупым, но он мог учуять запах пота и страха, он в любой момент мог отбросить сухую кость и отправиться за свежим мясом.  
Критик медленно закрыл глаза, потом открыл снова: тварь всё ещё была там, даже не сдвинулась с места.  
Услышав шаги за спиной, Критик медленно обернулся.  
— Оно здесь, — сказал он Задроту одними губами, боясь лишний раз издать звук. Сейчас даже дыхание казалось слишком громким. Но, даже если так оно и было, монстр был слишком занят костью, он ломал, жевал и хрустел, как хрустели когда-то в закусочных картошкой фри подростки.  
Задрот жестом подозвал Критика к себе и, когда тот приблизился на достаточное расстояние, прошептал едва слышно:  
— Он нас не видит. Будем сидеть тихо — он свалит.  
В этот момент Ребекка вскрикнула во сне. Это было короткий, болезненный вскрик, вскрик человека, которому не хватает воздуха. Всего на мгновение он разорвал тишину миллиардом крошечных, острых ноготков, но этого мгновения хватило сполна — как только вскрик затих, затих и треск снаружи.  
Ребекка, проснувшаяся от звука собственного голоса, первые несколько секунд растеряно смотрела перед собой, а потом, когда до неё дошло, что случилось, резко закрыла рот рукой, будто надеясь поймать вскрик и засунуть его обратно в горло.  
— Дверь заперта, — отрешённо, совершенно бесцветным тоном констатировал Критик, глядя в щель между стеллажами, туда, где сквозь мрак к ним медленно двигалась громадная зловонная тварь, неспешно, неторопливо, будто зная, что добыча никуда не денется. Казалось, что уже отсюда можно чувствовать запах сгнившего мяса, рваные куски которого застряли в острых, кривых зубах, подёрнутых желтизной.  
Критик видел монстров так много раз, что ему не нужен был свет, чтобы в деталях представить эту рожу и эти глаза, это ощущение абсолютного страха, что монстр вёл за собой. Бесконечно древнего, бесконечно непреодолимого страха, зародившегося ещё на заре человеческой цивилизации.  
— Значит, попробуем ещё раз, — выдохнул Задрот, срываясь с места. В одну руку он схватил пистолет, другой подхватил Ребекку под локоть и тяжело потащил её за собой вглубь зала. Почуяв движение, монстр протаранил головой стекло, стараясь пробить себе путь внутрь. Стекло, дрогнув, выстояло, но по месту удара разошлась паутина крупных трещин. Ещё одного раза оно точно не выдержит.  
Критик не стал дожидаться. Он побежал следом, в полутьму, туда, откуда уже слышались удары ногой по металлу. Дверь не поддалась ни с первого, ни со второго раза, и, лишь когда сзади послышался пронзительный звон, и брызги стекла разлетелись по полу, проржавевший замок надломился.  
Выстрелив несколько раз в стремительно приближающуюся тень, Критик нырнул во мрак, пахнувший плесенью, мхом и дождевыми червями. Глаза не сразу привыкли к темноте, и он бежал следом за мечущимся из стороны в сторону светом фонарика, кое-как нагоняя Задрота и хватая Ребекку за свободную руку. Та больше не бежала: она волочилась по полу, не успевая перебирать ногами, её дыхание было сиплым, хрипело в лёгких, вырываясь из горла кашлем.  
Позади монстр клацал когтями о пол. Ещё никогда Критик не был так близко к одной из этих тварей — он практически мог чувствовать зловонное дыхание на своей шее. Хотелось обернуться, хотелось проверить, но нельзя, нельзя, обернёшься — потеряешь драгоценную секунду, и тогда всё.  
Через чёрный ход они выбежали на улицу. В предрассветный час там было прохладно и мертвецки тихо, было слышно только их сбившееся дыхание и рокот монстра позади. Впереди, далеко-далеко, где-то среди серых колонн небоскрёбов, медленно занимался рассвет, но его едва-едва выбравшиеся из-за горизонта лучи, слабые и холодные, растворялись в темноте.  
Они бежали, не считая шагов, не глядя назад, до тех пор, пока не уткнулись в громоздкое здание, стены которого, будто змея чешуёй, были покрыты выцветшими узорами граффити.  
— Идите вперёд, — сказал Задрот, бросая Критику фонарик. — Так мы от него не убежим.  
— Эй, ты что, героическое самопожертвование решил совершить?  
— Ещё чего, не дождёшься. Я разнесу ему бошку и приду.  
Критик сомневался пару мгновений. Повисшая на его плече Ребекка сипло кашлянула. Что-то булькнуло в её лёгких и полилось тёмной жижей по подбородку.  
— Чёрт с тобой, — раздражённо пробормотал Критик. — Но не смей подыхать. Ты мне ещё желание должен.  
Задрот ухмыльнулся и проводил взглядом исчезнувшего за прозрачными дверьми Критика. Его силуэт мгновенно растворился во мраке.  
Наверное, когда-то это было офисом какой-то важной компании, но сейчас здесь остались только крысы, плесень и запах гниющей от сырости бумаги. Лифт не работал, и Критик поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, где плотным рядом стояли, прислонившись друг к другу, офисные коробки. Здесь всё было нетронутым: документы на столах, компьютеры и фотографии родственников, — словно офис был не заброшен, а просто оставлен на ночь в ожидании нового рабочего дня, когда все двенадцать этажей здания зашумят голосами, застрекочут принтерами, забурлят кофейными автоматами. Но ночи сменялись днями, а никто не приходил.  
Критик осторожно положил Ребекку на небольшой диванчик в углу, посветил на неё фонариком и ужаснулся.  
Вены сковали её лицо, выпирали из-под кожи, бурые, толстые, как выползшие из земли после дождя черви. Они едва заметно пульсировали. По губам и подбородку Ребекки текла, вперемешку со слюной и гноем, чёрная, густая жидкость, совсем не похожая на кровь. Но самым жутким были глаза: они были совсем тёмные, и, может от освещения, а может ещё от чего, невозможно было сказать, где кончается зрачок и начинается радужная оболочка, словно они смешались друг с другом, как вытекший желток яичницы. Белёсая, мутная пелена застилала их.  
— Эй, держись там, — пробормотал Критик. Он поднял футболку Ребекки, чтобы проверить бинты: те были насквозь чёрными. Почему они чёрные?  
Ребекка что-то прошептала, но слов почти не было слышно за её хриплым дыханием, и Критик смог различить только одно слово: «беги».  
Было бы неплохо. Но как будто он мог.  
Губы Ребекки скривились в странном подобии улыбки, и, прежде, чем Критик успел её остановить, она потянулась к бинтам и начала царапать их, срывать с себя своими тонкими, покрытыми вздувшимися венами пальцами, слой за слоем, пока, наконец, не добралась до раны. Но раны не было.  
Вместо этого сквозь свежее мясо и кровь, и гной, и черноту прорывался огромный, налитый красным ком, опухоль, паразит, въевшийся в плоть и засевший глубоко-глубоко. Он рос внутри всё это время, пока никто не видел, рос и жирел, подчиняя себе чужое тело. Ребекка расчёсывала его с остервенением, с ненавистью, и там, где её ногти касались нежной слизкой оболочки, оставались тонкие алые линии.  
— Беги, — просипела она, с трудом сглатывая засевшую в горле кровь и желчь, и по её бледному лицу катились крупные слёзы. — Бегибегибеги.  
В её хриплом дыхании Критику чудился рык монстра. Он ничего не мог, только стоять и смотреть беспомощно на то, как ногти Ребекки скребут уродливый, водянистый ком.  
Откуда-то снизу слышались выстрелы: один, второй, третий, потом — тишина.  
Ком лопнул с тем же звуком, с каким лопаются мыльные пузыри, и тёмная жидкость вперемешку с гноем брызнула наружу, растеклась по коже и по одежде, полилась на пол бесконечным потоком, мутная, вязкая, вонючая. Ребекка вскрикнула, изогнулась, скользя пальцами по мерзкой слизи, а потом затихла.  
Медленно, Критик протянул руку и коснулся её шеи, чувствуя во всём теле непреодолимую дрожь.  
Критик спустился на первый этаж, туда, где уже остывал в воздухе запах выстрелов. Тяжёлая туша монстра лежала на полу, его череп будто вывернули наизнанку, и теперь мозги, мелкая крошка костей и глаза были размазаны по полу. Серый язык вывалился из пасти, в которую кольями были насажены два ряда острых зубов. Монстр не дышал.  
— Идём, — тихо сказал Критик Задроту, даже не глядя в его сторону. — Идём отсюда.  
Критику казалось, что он до сих пор может чувствовать вонь, прорвавшуюся из опухоли. Быть может, это запах монстра.  
— Ребекка?.. — начал было Задрот, хотя и сам уже понял. Когда Критик не ответил, он озлобленно ругнулся и пнул тяжёлый, усыпанный наростами бок монстра, а потом снова и снова, пока только-только начавшее восстанавливаться дыхание не сбилось снова, а когда пинать не осталось сил, направил на монстра пистолет. Один за другим выстрелы разрывали тишину, и куски плоти хаотично разлетались во все стороны.  
Критик не стал его останавливать.  
Только когда патроны кончились, Задрот глубоко вдохнул и молча пошёл к выходу.  
Снаружи свет восходящего солнца вгрызался в темноту, и та в страхе пряталась по углам и заброшенным зданиям.  
Тихо, они двинулись ему навстречу.


	2. Кричи

Их кровь была чёрной. Чёрное — это единственное, что Люк запомнил из бесконечных зачисток. Когда он спустил курок в первый раз, когда в первый раз выпущенная им пуля пробила череп монстра, разбрызгала мозги и застряла где-то внутри, Люк ждал, что из раны потечёт что-то сиреневое, или зелёное, или жёлтое, но наружу брызнуло только чёрное, будто кто-то пролил чернила на белую бумагу, и к тому моменту, как звук выстрелов утихали, в чёрном было всё.  
Чёрным был пол под их ногами, и стены, и руки, и что-то внутри них самих тоже становилось чёрным. Иногда это чёрное вымывалось оттуда, иногда лишь немного тускнело, а иногда — оставалось навсегда.  
Люк глубоко вдохнул кажущийся слишком горячим воздух и вытер со лба липкий пот. Внутри брошенного здания было отчего-то душно и — уже — совсем тихо, и пахло испорченным мясом и плесенью. Так пахнут монстры, тяжёлые, уродливые тела которых лежали под ногами бесформенными кучами, серые, с вывернутыми наружу зловонными внутренностями, будто и лёгкие, и кишки, и сердце давно уже сгнили. Этот запах мгновенно ударил в нос Люка, и тому с трудом удалось сдержать рвотный позыв.  
Люк поспешил поскорее убраться отсюда. Остальные члены отряда тоже постепенно стекались на первый этаж, тяжело дыша и разминая плечи. Всё — в чёрном.  
Люк вышел на улицу одним из первых, и холодный порыв ветра мгновенно ударил его по лицу, заставляя мурашки хаотично разбегаться по разгорячённому телу. Ветер пах совсем не так, как монстр: он пах осенью и пустотой.  
Пока двое чистильщиков в спецкостюмах щедро выливали на мёртвые тела керосин и сжигали их одно за другим, свалив в большую кучу, Люк ждал у оставленных неподалёку машин. Он слышал радостные возгласы, победоносные выстрелы в воздух и треск костра, в котором бурлила чёрная кровь и ломались от жара кости.  
Он должен был быть там, у костра, тоже кричать и палить в небо, но вместо удовлетворения, вместо радости, вместо мстительного счастья Люк чувствовал только разочарование. Сколько монстров они убили сегодня, десять, двадцать, пятьдесят? Скольким из них Люк прострелил голову собственными руками? Он не мог посчитать. Уродливые рожи отражались в его взгляде и проскальзывали мимо, не задерживаясь в памяти надолго - десять, двадцать, пятьдесят. Люк знал только, что их было очень и очень много. Если сложить всех монстров, что убил его отряд за прошедшие несколько месяцев, то получится ещё больше: три сотни, пять сотен…  
Ничего не поменялось с тех пор. Они убивали и сжигали трупы, а потом убивали снова и опять сжигали, а монстры всё появлялись и появлялись каждый день, десять, двадцать, пятьдесят, три сотни, пять: на каждого убитого — по два новых; как чудовища из древнего мифа, они падали и падали из мерзкой трещины в небе, за которой не было ничего, кроме чёрного.  
Сколько ещё им нужно убить, чтобы бесконечный поток наконец иссяк? Наверное, во всём мире нет столько пуль, чтобы им хватило.  
Ветер забирался в распахнутые двери здания, врезался в костёр, заставляя языки пламени трепетать в страхе, хватал горсть горького пепла, сделанного из костей и кожи, и нёс его вместе с густым дымом вдоль по улице. От этого костёр становился только сильнее, а радостные крики — громче.  
— Эй, пацан, ты там цел?  
Люк резко обернулся на голос. На лице Сноба были чёрные брызги.  
— Да, — сказал он, фальшиво улыбнувшись. — Просто там душно, голова закружилась. Когда мы поедем?  
— А ты уже обратно хочешь? — Сноб усмехнулся. Он достал из-за пазухи фляжку с изображением обнажённой девицы лёгкого поведения и щедро протянул Люку.  
Содержимое флажки обожгло горло, и Люк закашлялся, судорожно пытаясь сделать вдох. Казалось, что Сноб набрал туда немного огня из костра.  
— Это ещё что? — хрипло спросил Люк, чувствуя, как всё, чего коснулась жидкость, горит.  
— Абсент, — обиженно ответил Сноб, отбирая фляжку обратно. — Хорошо помогает от уныния. Я подумал, тебе пригодится. В любом случае, мы выедем не раньше, чем через час.  
Люк отрешённо кивнул. Знал он, чем это «через час» в итоге закончится: кто-нибудь напьётся и по дороге заблюёт все коврики в машине.  
— Я пойду прогуляюсь, — тихо сказал он.  
— Только не уходи далеко.  
Не глядя в его сторону, Сноб приложился к фляжке.  
Времени было около трёх часов, и солнце светило ярко и пронзительно. Его холодные лучи оседали на пыльных стёклах, врывались в сломанные окна длинными снопами, но совсем-совсем не грели. Ещё пара-тройка дней, и небо закутается в серые тучи и взорвётся проливными дождями, затапливая пустынные улицы.  
Люк шёл всё время вперёд до тех пор, пока последнее эхо людских голосов не скрылось позади. Он остановился посреди дороги, огляделся по сторонам, будто ища кого-то взглядом, но вокруг никого не было: только солнечный свет, ветер и пустота.  
Город мёртв. Быть может, там и тут можно было увидеть дома с заколоченными окнами, в которых сквозь доски теплились мягкие оранжевые отблески, быть может, прямо сейчас одинокий путник брёл куда-то сквозь порывы ветра, но всё это — остаточный рефлекс, это уже не жизнь. Город умер, и теперь в это теле ковырялись монстры-опарыши. Они не могут его спасти, скольких бы не перебили.  
Стоя посреди пустоты, Люк ощущал это особенно отчётливо. Он гадал, каково же сейчас в других городах. Должно быть, точно так же, и в Лондоне, и в Москве, и в Стамбуле: мертвы, все мертвы. Пустота, плесень и голодные твари, в домах, в садах, во дворцах. Их мир мёртв.  
Люк пытается вдохнуть запах мёртвого мира, но ничего не чувствует, кроме холода. Никакой разницы, совсем как прежде, только очень безлюдно. Если поднапрячься, то можно представить, что город не умер, он жив, просто все люди отчего-то решили остаться дома сегодня.  
Люк идёт, сам не зная куда, пряча онемевшие от холода пальцы в карманы куртки. Город молчит. Люк идёт мимо магазинов, мимо кафе, мимо кинотеатров, Люк идёт мимо машин с распахнутыми дверьми и квартир с выбитыми стёклами, Люк идёт до тех пор, пока не натыкается на высотку, за стеклянными дверями которой прячется темнота.   
К входу в здание ведёт лестница, и на каждой ступеньке — кровь. Высохшая, тёмно-коричневая, человеческая кровь.  
Что-то тянет Люка внутрь здания, что-то толкает его в темноту, и он входит в неё прежде, чем успевает подумать о том, что этого делать не стоит.  
Труп бросается в глаза сразу, но раньше него — трупный запах. Тело лежало здесь уже не первый день, но как долго, Люк определить не мог. В тусклом свете было видно жирных белых червей, неспешно копошащихся в обнажённой плоти, в мозгах, в глазницах. Одно Люк знал точно: кто бы монстра не убил, это был не кто-то из чистильщиков. Они никогда не оставляют трупы гнить. Кто знает, может, этот человек до сих пор где-то в здании, прячется в пустых комнатах и холодных коридорах, кто знает, возможно, ему нужна помощь.  
Люк находит взглядом дорожку из высохшей крови и следует за ней, по первому этажу, по лестнице вверх, плутает между рабочими столами. Что-то трескается под его ногами: Люк поднимает с пола деревянного солдатика и растеряно вертит его в руках. На синем сюртуке отпечатались бурые капли.  
Крови становится всё больше, это не просто брызги, это пятна, это лужи тёмных разводов. Красное вперемешку с чёрным. Почему они чёрные? На полу, на стенах, на обивке дивана, на цветах, нитками вышитых на подушке, будто кто-то метался в припадке боли с открытой раной.  
Где-то на противоположном конце зала что-то падает и звонко разбивается в тишине, и Люк по инерции хватается за пистолет, но никто не нападает. Он выжидает пару секунд прежде чем пойти навстречу источнику звука.  
Осколки разбитого цветочного горшка хрустят под подошвами тяжёлых ботинок, смешиваясь с высохшей землёй и мёртвыми цветами. Никто не нападает, но Люк чувствует чужое присутствие, чувствует всем телом, и привыкшие к темноте глаза ловят худой, иссушенный, как эти цветы, силуэт. Он пытается приглядеться, пытается разглядеть лицо, но видит только копну тёмных, спутанных волос.  
— Не волнуйтесь, — говорит он зачем-то, не замечая, как подрагивает от волнения голос. — Всё в порядке, я не причиню Вам вреда.  
Медленно, женщина — Люк решает, что это женщина — склоняет голову на бок, словно пытаясь получше расслышать его слова, но с места не двигается, не подходит, но и не убегает.  
— Я сейчас включу фонарик, ладно? — спрашивает Люк и, не дождавшись ответа, тянется к поясу. Может ли быть, что вся та кровь принадлежит этой женщине? С такими ранами она должна была умереть. Но здесь нет никого, кроме неё.  
В первую секунду резкая вспышка света слепит глаза. Люк мягко улыбается, Люк переводит луч света на чужое лицо, Люк открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать.  
Это не человек. Это не может быть человеком. Существо, стоящее перед ним, оно угловатое и болезненно худое, с серой, как стены этого здания, пористой кожей, из-под которой отчётливо выпирают кости. Кое-где они прорвались наружу и торчали из тела. Чёрные волосы слиплись от крови, скрывая вытянутое, изуродованное опухолями и жирными тёмными венами лицо, на котором можно было различить только кривую пасть и глаза: всё остальное было похоже на кашу, на неумелую пластилиновую фигурку пятилетнего ребёнка. Существо не шевелилось, не нападало, только молча смотрела на Люка, словно разглядывало его точно так же, как он разглядывал существо, и в его чёрных, подёрнутых белёсой пеленой глазах было что-то осознанное. Будто оно понимало. Будто оно думало.  
Возможно, Люку никогда в жизни не было так страшно, как в тот момент, когда он осознал это. Существо, монстр, чем бы оно там ни было, думало.  
Пальцы Люка сжались на рукояти пистолета так сильно, что побелели, но заставить себя вытащить оружие он не мог, словно какая-то часть его знала, что это бесполезно, понимала, что пули не помогут, что перед ним нечто совсем иное, не одна из тех тварей, десятки и сотни которых он убивал.  
И тогда Люк побежал.  
Вперёд, вперёд, изо всех сил, вверх по лестнице и ещё выше, не оглядываясь. Дыхание сбилось почти сразу, но Люк не останавливался. Сердце гнало кровь по венам, к мозгу, который судорожно отдавая каждой клеточке тела одну единственную команду — бежать, бежать, бежать.  
Люк даже не знал, бежит ли существо за ним или осталось внизу, но ему казалось, что он слышит позади себя утробный рык, такой же, как у монстров, такой же, как у диких зверей. Он потерял по дороге фонарь, он споткнулся о что-то, лежащее на ступеньке, может, чей-то давно разложившийся труп, и упал, ударившись коленом, но тут же поднялся и продолжил бежать. Он задыхался от нехватки кислорода, но продолжал бежать. Только тогда, когда лестница кончилась, и ему пришлось завернуть в коридор на последнем этаже, Люк остановился, вжавшись спиной в холодную стену за углом.  
Его сердце всё ещё стучало, подгоняло его, нервно, судорожно, испуганно, раз-два, раз-два, ту-дум, ту-дум, бе-жать, бе-жать, раз-два. Люк глубоко вдохнул, но дыхания не хватало, его лёгкие сокращались слишком быстро, раз-два. Под рёбра вошла длинная, острая игла, раз-два. Вместе с этой болью запоздало заболело и ушибленное колено. Люк дотронулся до него и почувствовал кровь сквозь порванную ткань штанов.  
Раз-два.  
Существо, действительно ли оно осталось внизу? Люк вновь прижался спиной к стене и прислушался. Было тихо. Ни топота ног, ни рычания, только его собственное хриплое дыхание. Может, он слишком громко дышит? Люк попытался не дышать, но смог продержаться только две секунды, и все эти две секунды вокруг была только тишина.  
Он должен посмотреть. Это не сложно, нужно только заглянуть за угол, всего на мгновение, всего на секунду.  
Люк зажмурился: под его веками неспешно расплывались алые пульсирующие пятна. Когда-то, подумал он, когда-то в этом здании было очень много людей. Они ходили по этому коридору каждый день, десять, двадцать, пятьдесят, сотня людей. Кто-то был трудоголиком, кто-то ненавидел свою работу. Кто-то был в долгах, от кого-то ушла жена, кто-то хотел покончить жизнь самоубийством. У кого-то дочка впервые пошла в первый класс, у кого-то кончился кофе, у кого-то вернулся домой кот. Кто-то писал по ночам стихи, кто-то воровал скрепки, у кого-то расцвёл фикус, кто-то планировал отпуск, кто-то собирал вещи в коробку, кто-то вытаскивал вещи из коробки, кто-то вышел за сэндвичами, кто-то занимался любовью в подсобке, кто-то сбежал покурить, кто-то лежал разложившимся трупом на лестнице. Раз-два. Десять, двадцать, пятьдесят.  
Люк выдыхает и заглядывает за угол.  
Его глаза упираются в белёсые глаза существа. Оно ждало, понимает Люк.  
Сердце, гулко и быстро стучавшее всего несколько мгновений назад, сейчас замолчало, затихло, словно готовясь остановиться насовсем. Существо стояло безмолвно, неподвижно, но что-то сжалось на горле Люка, перекрывая кислород, будто цепкие, невидимые, тонкие пальцы. Существо стояло безмолвно и смотрело, смотрело, смотрело взглядом, от которого внутри всё переворачивалось, взглядом, от которого живот сводило судорогой, от которого парализовывало, как от инъекции яда в сонную артерию. Оно было так близко, что Люк мог разглядеть каждую пору на уродливом лице, каждую опухоль, каждую крошечную венку, так близко, что дыхание существа касалось его кожи, холодное, как осенний ветер.  
Серые, вспухшие губы существа медленно разомкнулись, оголяя кровоточащие дёсны и кривые, алые от крови зубы, когда оно издало какой-то странный, неразборчивый звук, совсем не похожий на рычание или на вой. Существо повторило звук снова и снова, резко втягивая воздух и шумно выдыхая снова, хрипя, сипя и не на мгновение не отводя взгляда.  
Наконец Люк понял.  
«Беги». «Беги», - сипело существо, «беги», - приказывал мозг, очнувшись от оцепенения. А куда бежать? Здесь только коридор и офисы с призраками прошлого. Нет такого места, где Люк смог бы укрыться, нет тайной тропы, по которой смог бы уйти.   
Люк разворачивается, надеясь спрятаться в темноте, но больное колено прогибается под его весом, кажется, трещит и скрипит, и Люк теряет равновесие. Чья-то холодная рука с острыми когтями хватает его за запястье и дёргает на себя, резко, грубо, что-то хрустит, что-то ломается, и Люк ударяется головой о пол. В глазах — красное и чёрное, он пытается уползти, но когти вонзаются в плечи, и когда зрение возвращается, Люк видит перед собой этот взгляд. Существо всё ещё шепчет ему: «беги, беги», - но с каждым разом этот шёпот всё меньше и меньше напоминает человеческую речь, до тех пор, пока не становится лишь бессвязным набором звуков.  
Люк не может заставить себя отвести взгляд от глаз существа. На мгновение в них появляется что-то ещё, что-то, чего не может быть у монстра, что-то живое, что-то ужасно печальное, заставляющее их быть влажными, оно стекает по бугристому лицу существа, срывается и разбивается о щёку Люка. Крупные, солёные капли.  
Из горла существа вырываются хрипы, похожие на плачь, похожие на скулёж брошенного пса, и снова — шёпот, шёпот, шёпот, будто существо пытается повторить одно единственное знакомое слово, но рот забыл, как произносить звуки, и ничего не выходит. Тогда существо начинает выть, его когти вонзаются в тело Люка, как если бы оно пыталось удержаться, но не знало, как.  
Люк не чувствует боли. Его тело словно превратилось в камень, обездвиженное, истекающее кровью. Он смотрит в глаза существу, чувствует его слёзы своей кожей, и это самое страшное, самое печальное из всего, что он когда-либо видел.  
Что-то хрустит под когтями, и на мгновение Люку кажется, что это его кость, но звук другой. Солдатик, вспоминает Люк.  
Существо замирает, замирает вой и хриплый плач, замирает мутный взгляд.  
А потом оно начинает кричать. Звонко, пронзительно, так, что уши закладывает, так, что хочется кричать самому, так, что всё вокруг замирает от этого крика абсолютного, вечного ужаса. Оно кричало и кричало, целую бесконечность, множество бесконечностей, кричало, кричало, кричало; что-то взорвалось в воздухе — тишина.  
Существо упало рядом с Люком, выпустив его из своих острых объятий, упало тяжело, с глухим мокрым звуком, но этот крик до сих пор висел в воздухе.  
— Эй, пацан, ты в порядке?  
Люк моргнул. Его мозг запоздало начинал воспринимать реальность, медленно, будто во сне. Кто-то подбежал к Люку и начал его тормошить, а он даже не сразу понял, что происходит. В нос ударил запах костра и алкоголя.  
— Я жив, — тихо ответил Люк, будто не для Сноба, а для самого себя. Он жив. Он дышит. Его сердце бьётся. Он жив.  
— Как ты меня нашёл? — спросил он у Сноба, сам не зная зачем.  
— Услышал крик. Это ты был?  
— Нет, это…— Люк вздрогнул и перевёл взгляд на существо. Оно ещё дышало. Надрывно, тяжело, сбивчиво, и из раны в его плече по полу растекалась кровь. Чёрная. — Это он.  
— Это ещё что за херня?.. — пробормотал Сноб, поддевая существо ботинком. Оно протяжно, хрипло застонало, и от этого стона по спине побежали мурашки.  
Сноб достал рацию, плюющуюся шумами и помехами, сквозь которые едва-едва продиралась неразборчивые огрызки слов, и приказал доставать цепи и открывать клетки. Они очень давно не ловили монстров, в городе их было предостаточно под яркими лабораторными огнями, живые и мёртвые, и разобранные на кусочки, и с проводами, торчащими из оголённого мозга, но каждый из этих монстров был похож на другого, с точно такой же мордой, зубами, взглядом. Этот был другой. Этот не был похож на зверя, жадного до крови.  
— Оно говорило, — прошептал Люк, всё ещё окаменело сидя на полу. А может, и не говорило вовсе? Может, ему показалось, может, он просто был слишком напуган, и мозг сыграл с ним злую шутку. Но даже сейчас, глядя на существо и вслушиваясь в неровное дыхание, Люк не мог не заметить в нём что-то неуловимо человечное.  
— Встать сможешь? — спросил Сноб, протягивая руку и помогая Люка подняться на ноги. Там, где в его плоть вонзились когти, теперь были свежие раны, ноющие, кровоточащие, пронзительно болящие, и от этой резкой боли голова закружилась, заставляя темноту расшириться, заволакивая взгляд, и Люк бы упал, если бы Сноб не схватил его за локоть.  
— Я в порядке, — пробормотал он, — в порядке.  
Снизу поднялись несколько солдат, заковали существо в цепи и потащили к машине. Существо волочилось по полу, оставляя за собой свежие чёрные разводы, билось головой о бесконечность ступенек, хрипело, стонало, плевалось кровью, а потом тяжело рухнуло на пол клетки и затихло.  
Никто из них не видел, подумал Люк, наблюдая за садящимися в машину галдящими людьми, никто из них не слышал. Для них это всего лишь ещё один монстр, всего лишь ещё одна грязная, мерзкая тварь с гнилым мясом в пасти, просто лицо немного другие, просто вместо мышц и наростов вены и кости. Но Люк знает.  
Люк всё ещё чувствует на себе чужой взгляд. Он въелся под кожу, отпечатался на обратной стороне век, и стоит моргнуть, и выбеленные зрачки снова всплывают в памяти.  
Он жив, он в порядке.  
Существо лежит на дне клетки за плотно закрытыми дверьми, в душной темноте, пропитанной чужой чёрной кровью, и его дыхание смешивается в монотонным гулом мотора.  
Кто-то подсовывает Люку под нос стакан чая, разбавленного виски, кто-то с ним говорит, и Люк даже отвечает что-то, а что — чёрт его знает. Кто-то похлопывает его по плечу, кто-то, кто-то, кто-то. Люк всё ещё слышит крик, слышит его в вое ветра.  
Краем глаза он замечает, как Сноб ходит среди припаркованных неровной каленной машин и заталкивает галдящих подчинённых внутрь. Они не знают.  
Люк юркнул на пассажирское сиденье, захлопнув за собой дверь, и вопли тут же выцвели, заглохли, словно их собрали в большой мешок и опустили в воду, на самое дно. Люку хотелось бы, чтобы они насовсем исчезли. Тогда он смог бы прильнуть к металлической стене, отделявшей кабину от клетки, мог бы прислушаться и попытаться разобрать сквозь сиплые вдохи и выдохи слова.  
Молча, на соседнее кресло садится Сноб, машина плавно трогается с места, шурша шинами по асфальту, и за окном начинают мелькать бесконечные ряды серых, покинутых домов. Люк смотрит куда-то сквозь них, щурится от отражающегося в стекле пронзительного света, и невольно вслушивается в ветер. Стакан чая в руках понемногу остывает, и Люк делает осторожный глоток, но не чувствует едкого алкогольного привкуса так ярко, как ожидал.  
Дома мелькают, мелькают, мелькают, а потом кончаются, и остаётся только уходящее на восток шоссе, по-осеннему алое предзакатное небо и солнце, разливающее свои лучи по линии горизонта.  
— Знаешь, — сказал вдруг Люк, не отрывая взгляда от неба, — она говорила.  
Когда существо превратилось из «оно» в «неё»? Когда закричало, когда посмотрело на Люка с человечностью во взгляде.  
— Монстры не разговаривают, — ответил Сноб отрешённо.  
— Что, если она не монстр?  
Эта мысль только сейчас успела доползти до перенасыщенного адреналином мозга. Она не была похожа на монстра, она пахла иначе, разве что кровь у неё была того же цвета. Она не могла быть монстром.  
— Это уже не нам выяснять. Отвезём её к доктору, он разберётся.  
Люк кивает и думает: да, разберётся, разберётся — разберёт на кусочки и вставить провода в мозг, и больше Она не заговорит, Она станет такой же глупой и зловонной, как десятки, сотни других монстров, потеряет то последнее, что делает её похожей на человека. Потерять человечность очень легко, для этого даже не обязательно быть выродком, для этого достаточно самому быть обычным человеком: выстрел, убийство, удар — и вот в тебе уже чего-то не хватает, что-то делает твой взгляд похожим на взгляд волка. Куда сложнее потом эту человечность получить обратно.  
А сколько, интересно, осталось человечности в нём самом, осталась ли она вообще? Люк пытается нащупать это чувство внутри себя, но находит только пустоту, отчаяние и чёрные пятна, которые уже никогда и ничем не смоешь. Монстром стать легко, для этого много не нужно: десять, двадцать, пятьдесят убийств, и вот в тебе самом уже что-то рычит и гниёт.  
Далёкие высотки тонут в закате, и порывы холодного ветра задувают в окно, свистят, кричат, путаются в волосах, оседают на коже мурашками и крошечными песчинками. Колонна машин тянется за ними, вдоль шоссе, потом — по бездорожью, туда, где вперёд уходит серый песок, из которого лишь изредка торчат длинные тонкие ветви мёртвых деревьев. Стоило только солнцу скрыться у них за спиной, и песок мгновенно остыл, отдав всё тепло холодному ночному воздуху, и от этого стало ещё холоднее. Длинные лучи фар скользили по гладкой поверхности, и что-то то и дело проскальзывало под самыми колёсами, может змея или ещё какой-нибудь зверь, один из тех многих, что сейчас плодились и постепенно захватывали территории, когда-то отнятые у них людьми.  
Чай остыл в стакане — Люк совсем забыл про него. Тёмная поверхность дрожала, расходилась рябью, отражая темноту. Где-то здесь, совсем рядом, стояла брошенная машина. Люк не знал, кому она принадлежала, но точно не кому-то из города. Её колёса прочно увязли в песке, а в багажнике поселились пауки и сороконожки. Этим утром, когда Люк заглянул в машину сквозь разбитое стекло, он увидел тёмно-красные пятна высохшей крови на заднем сиденье.  
На тёмном, безоблачном небе, одна за другой разгорались далёкие звёзды, и из-за унёсшихся следом за ветром облаков выглянул широко распахнутый белый глаз луны. Впереди, ещё далеко, но с каждой секундой всё ближе и ближе, появлялись из мрака огни города, словно россыпь крошечных маяков посреди огромного мёртвого океана.  
Последний живой город на Земле.  
Люк не уверен, кажется ли это ему или так оно и есть на самом деле, но на мгновение до его ушей доносится протяжный, преисполненный печали и такой человеческий вой.


	3. Прячься

Пятый день в городе шёл дождь. Сутками он лил из тёмно-серого, скованного тучами неба, останавливаясь лишь на недолгие несколько часов между поздней ночью и ранним утром. Ледяные, крупные капли с шелестом оседали на крышах домов, на листьях немногих уцелевших в пределах города деревьев, на асфальте, на зонтах, и по дорогам расстилались целые океаны грязной дождевой воды.  
Линкара поёжился и окунулся в мутную стену летящей с неба воды, и юркие капли тут же залезли за шиворот, заструились между пальцами и облепили стекло очков. Откуда-то издалека донеслись глухие, угрожающие раскаты грома, похожие на шаги великана, потерявшегося в пустыне и теперь бредущего на единственный источник света в полумраке.  
Было едва шесть часов, и улицы были пустынны и тихи, невольно походя на улицы одного из брошенных городов, и только постепенно зажигающиеся в окнах розоватые огоньки напоминали о том, что жизнь здесь ещё осталась, здесь, спрятанная за барьером, будто за стеной. Лишь один человек встретился Линкаре по дороге, сухенький старикашка с пышной, как у Деда Христоса, бородой, и колючими бровями. Молча, они пожали друг другу руки и разошлись каждый по своему делу: старик за пределы города, в сторожку, встречать ищущих убежища путников, если такие ещё остались в этом мире, и пускать по пластинке, умеющей играть только одну песню, острую иглу; Линкара — к высокому зданию со стеклянными окнами, уходящему, казалось, в самые облака и утыкающееся в небо своим острым шпилем.  
Когда Линкара вошёл внутрь, вокруг него тут же загорелся мягкий свет миллионов крошечных огоньков, парящих в воздухе. Эти огоньки Линкара считал своим персональным успехом: в мире, где все электрические станции сгорели или были заброшены, нечто, способное производить свет и энергию, было жизненно необходимым.  
Огоньки гасли за спиной Линкары, позволяя темноте растекаться по коридорам. Днём сюда стекутся чистильщики со всего города, а пока что в залах из металла тихо и спокойно, и Линкара проходит сквозь них к панели управления. Она пыльная и немного обшарпанная — они стоили её из того, что было под рукой, — и монитор компьютера старый, не всегда правильно показывающий нужные цвета, но этого вполне достаточно, чтобы Нимуэ могла подключиться к системам и наладить связь с кораблём.  
Нажатием нескольких кнопок, Линкара активирует канал связи, и какое-то время колонки шумят и дребезжат, прежде чем на экране, наконец, появляется нечёткое изображение. По ту сторону — темно и блёкло, но очертания лаборатории различить можно.  
— Ты свободен? — спросил Линкара так, словно собирался пригласить Линксэйно на прогулку по парку.  
— Тебя хоть раз останавливало, когда я говорил «нет»? — с ноткой демонстративного раздражения поинтересовался тот вместо того, чтобы ответить.  
Линкара пожал плечами и отдал Нимуэ команду. Та тихонько моргнула красным светом и выстрелила снопом искр луча телепортации. На мгновение всё вокруг резко смазалось, как когда катаешься на карусели и не можешь понять, где небо, где земля, а где ты сам, но потом, так же стремительно, как и рассеялось, пришло в норму.  
На корабле было почти тихо, точно также, как и в штабе чистильщиков, только вместо биения капель дождя по крышам — писки приборов и, иногда, озлобленное глухое рычание, напоминающее рык загнанного в угол дикого зверя, которому вырвали клыки и посадили на цепь.  
Они решили, что держать монстров в городе слишком опасно: вырвись они наружу, пускай даже обессиленные и раненые, жертв не избежать. На корабле, посреди тёмного пространства чуть выше верхних слоёв атмосферы, даже если клетки сломаются, и монстры разбегутся по холодным коридорам, бежать им особенно некуда. Вокруг — космос и равнодушная Нимуэ, в программе которой задано выжигать лазерными пушками любого монстра до тех пор, пока от него не останется кучка пепла, и скорее всего именно это произойдёт раньше, чем одна из этих тварей успеет сделать больше десяти шагов.  
Дверь в лабораторию с тихим механическим отзвуком открылась, впуская Линкару внутрь, и несколько запертых за стеклом монстров беспомощно оскалились, уловив его присутствие, повернули в его сторону свои уродливые морды, обнажая изломанные клыки, но лишь один из них встал с места и подошёл к барьеру, по которому угрожающе пробежала волна электрического тока. Тело монстра было испещрено грубыми, глубокими шрамами, сшитыми толстой нитью, по краям которой всё ещё виднелись чёрные кровоподтёки. Этому ещё повезло: в соседней камере на полу лежал монстр со вскрытым черепом, и из его обнажённого мозга торчали длинные тонкие провода, уходящие в какие-то непонятные аппараты, размеренно попискивающие в углу. Когда Линкара прошёл мимо, монстр не обратил на него никакого внимания, только продолжал смотреть куда-то в пустоту совершенно отсутствующим взглядом.  
Вся лаборатория напоминала какой-нибудь жуткий цирк уродов, куда ни глянь, всюду вскрытые, выглядывающие наружу внутренности, какие-то провода, какие-то приборы, на стенах — схемы и чертежи, и фотографии чего-то чёрного и слизкого, может сердец, а может лёгких, чёрт его знает.  
Линкаре всегда здесь немного не по себе, пускай даже он и был в этом месте столько раз, что и не сосчитать. Наверное, хуже всего здесь запах. Казалось, собери столько монстров в одном месте, и воздух провоняет гнилью, но вентиляционные системы справлялись с этим настолько хорошо, что лаборатория пахла только что вымытым салоном машины. Линкара всю жизнь терпеть не мог этот запах.  
Он нашёл Линксэйно там же, где находил его обычно (за исключением нескольких не очень удачных визитов, когда Линкара наткнулся на него посреди изучения внутреннего строения желудка монстра): зарывшегося в груду бумаг с какими-то расчётами, цифрами, рисунками. Когда Линксэйно захлопнул какую-то особенно пухлую папку, башня кофейных кружек опасно пошатнулась, но, каким-то чудом, не упала.  
— Ого, — сказал Линкара вместо приветствия. — Ты когда спал в последний раз?  
Линксэйно поморщился в ответ, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что сон — удел слабых, а деятелям науки он не нужен, они живут за счёт энергии тяги к новым знаниям. Он был бледным, и под его покрытыми тонким узором лопнувших капилляров глазами залегли тёмные синяки. Линксэйно уже давно не утруждался надевать очки в присутствии Линкары, но то ли это был признак доверия, то ли ещё что — сложно было сказать.  
— Идём, покажу кое-что, — сказал Линксэйно, окончательно решив не отвечать. — Тебе понравится.  
Они подошли к двери в небольшую комнату, за которыми скрывался их очень особый монстр. Ребята Сноба привезли её несколько дней назад, и с тех пор её присутствие держалось в тайне, просто для того, чтобы не сеять лишнюю панику.  
Мутант, чудовище, выродок, она лежала, свернувшись на полу, бесшумно вдыхая и выдыхая воздух. Когда сквозь открытую дверь полился яркий свет, она распахнула глаза, но сказать, куда именно она смотрела, было невозможно.  
То, что она когда-то была человеком, они выяснили сразу, после первых анализов. Люк утверждал, будто она могла говорить, но за эту неделю девушка — женщина, мутантка, гибрид, Линкара не знал, как лучше её назвать: любое слово казалось слишком неподходящим, — только издавала звуки различной громкости и высоты, будто в самом деле пыталась что-то произнести, но забыла, как это правильно делается. В одном можно было быть уверенным: она всё понимала.  
Она всегда смотрела так, словно понимает.  
— Видишь её лицо? — спросил Линксэйно, и по инерции Линкара бросил взгляд на изуродованные щёки и раздувшийся лоб. — Эти опухоли — результат мутации, ну и остальное тоже. Я следил за ней всё это время и кое-что заметил. Эти опухоли всё ещё растут, она всё ещё в процессе мутации. С бешеной скоростью.  
— Она не выглядит сильно мутировавшей. То есть, более мутировавшей, чем три дня назад, — заметил Линкара, присматриваясь.  
— Вот именно.  
Линксэйно активировал голографический экран, на котором замелькали какие-то формулы, содержание которых не говорило Линкаре совершенно ни о чём.  
— С таким темпом роста она должна была стать желе и задохнуться под собственным весом. Но этого не случилось, потому что одновременно с мутацией в её организме идёт противоположный процесс.  
— Линксэйно, пожалуйста. Ближе к делу и по-человечески. Я же не начинаю рассказывать тебе про обряд Трикветра, — попросил Линкара, понимая, что если он продолжит смотреть на мелькающие на экране формулы, то его мозг не выдержит и капитулирует.  
Линксэйно раздражённо вздохнул, пробормотав что-то оскорбительное.  
— Просто представь, что её человеческая сторона борется с монстром. Постоянно. Клетки опухолей делятся и тут же распадаются под влиянием вырабатываемого организмом вещества.  
— Какого вещества?  
— В том-то и дело. Я не знаю. Думаю, оно появилось в результате мутации. Я планирую назвать его в свою честь.  
Из камеры послышалось странное бульканье: мутантка внимательно следила за ними, кажется, даже вслушивалась в их разговор. В её обычно совершенно отрешённом взгляде появилось что-то, похожее на интерес.  
Линкара на мгновение задумался, каково ей там, каково это: быть запертым в уродливом теле, внутри которого идёт постоянная борьба между монстром и человеком, в теле, охваченном венами и опухолями, не в состоянии ни сказать, ни прошептать, ни закричать: губы слишком распухли, а горло сжалось, и даже дышать тяжело. Линкара представил это настолько живо, что на мгновение его собственное дыхание оборвалось. День ото дня, в полутёмной камере, только ты, твои мысли и озлобленная, безмозглая, жадная до крови тварь, стремящаяся захватить твоё тело.  
По сравнению с этим просто смерть от чужих зубов кажется рождественским подарком.  
— Так мы можем это использовать? — спросил Линкара, не отводя взгляд от белёсых глаз напротив. Линксэйно тихо усмехнулся. Он, наверное, уже заранее знал, что Линкара это спросит. Молча, он достал небольшую ампулу с густой бурой жидкостью, напоминающую по цвету засохшую человеческую кровь.  
— Получил это вчера из её крови. Ещё не тестировал, так что ты вовремя.  
На мгновение улыбка Линксэйно начала походить на улыбку ребёнка, которому только-только подарили новую модель радиоуправляемого вертолёта, и вот он стоит посреди дороги с пультом в руках и готовится совершить первый запуск. От этого он казался ещё более сумасшедшим, чем обычно.  
Они вернулись в лабораторию, и Линксэйно замер на месте, примериваясь к рычащим за стёклами монстрам, как к котятам на выставке. Он остановился, в итоге, у клетки, помеченной номером 7-В, в которой сидел, уткнувшись взглядом в пустоту, монстр с торчащими из мозга проводами.  
— Почему этот? — спросил Линкара, пока Линксэйно наполнял шприц с толстой иглой веществом из ампулы.  
— Он овощ, боли не чувствует. Я же не садист. Лучше дверь открой.  
Наверное, это должно было проходить в более торжественной обстановке, но почему-то глядя на лежащее на полу ещё дышащее, но уже неживое тело, пускай даже оно и принадлежало твари, убившей сотни людей, Линкара не чувствовал ничего торжественного. Даже монстр сейчас куда больше походил на громадную бойцовскую псину, которую привезли в приют усыплять после того, как она напала на соседского мальчишку. Не то чтобы Линкаре было их жаль, нет. Он не забыл о том, как монстры заполонили их города, заставляя людей в панике бежать и прятаться, о нет, он помнил это так хорошо, будто это случилось не несколько месяцев назад, а вот-вот, на днях. Он помнит, сколько усилий ему пришлось приложить, чтобы создать мало-мальски безопасное место, а потом накрыть его гигантским защитным полем, сотканным из крошечных частиц магии.  
Линкара никогда никому не сказал, чего ему это стоило. Точно так же, как и не сказал, отчего он больше не пользуется Мэджик Ганом.  
Игла вошла под грубую кожу тяжело, с усилием, и монстр даже не отреагировал, даже не моргнул, когда тёмная жидкость проникла в его тело и побежала по венам. Должно быть, он даже не заметил, что его мышцы сводит судорогой, что из его пасти начинает хлестать чёрная слюна. Если бы он чувствовал боль, то, наверное, метался бы по клетке, стараясь на последок что-нибудь сломать, кого-нибудь разорвать, вонзить зубы в тёплое мясо и ощутить в последний раз металлический кровавый привкус, но монстр просто закрыл глаза и больше не открыл. Всё кончилось буквально за несколько секунд.  
— Знаешь, — тихо сказал Линкара, глядя на то, как расползается по полу струйка вытекшей изо рта монстра крови, — для того, у кого докторская степень по философии, ты чертовски хорош.  
— По культурологии ещё, — напомнил Линксэйно отрешённо, тоже глядя на переставшее дёргаться в конвульсиях остаточных рефлексов осевшее, как-то сразу сдувшееся, как воздушный шарик, тело. Казалось, он сам не верил в то, что только что сделал. Ещё не так давно Линксэйно уверял, что он даже близко не биолог, но, видимо, конец света и угроза окончательного вымирания человеческой расы — достаточно сильная мотивация для того, чтобы освоить новые горизонты.   
Они отвезли труп к мусоросжигателю и бросили его в костёр. С такого расстояния Линкара мог чувствовать привычную гнилую вонь, но это было даже хорошо. Это значило, что всё это происходит в реальности, а Линкара в какой-то момент начал сомневаться, так ли это.  
Несколько долгих минут они стояли, глядя на тяжёлую печную дверь, за которой жарилось и превращалось в пепел тело.  
Линкара всегда предпочитал думать наперёд, у него уже давно был план на тот день, когда Линксэйно найдёт оружие, но почему-то этот день казался таким абстрактным, что сложно было поверить, что он действительно наступил. Может оттого, что им просто повезло.  
В самом деле, кто бы мог подумать, что они найдут посреди пустыни девушку-мутанта, носящую в себе спасение всей человеческой расы, скорее всего даже не подозревающую об этом и вместо благодарности вот-вот готовящуюся получить пулю в лоб, да и то если кто-нибудь окажется достаточно храбрым для того, чтобы избавить её от всех этих страданий.  
— Каков план? — почти равнодушным тоном спросил Линксэйно. Огоньки на интерфейсе печи отражались в его серых, будто слегка выцветших глазах красноватым зловещим светом.  
— Уничтожим их.  
— По одному ты их не перебьёшь.  
Линкара знал, к чему это. Он думал об этом, конечно он думал.  
Когда начался конец света, только-только перевалило за полдень. Это было как раз то время, когда офисные работники уже успели выпить по чашечке кофе и уткнулись взглядами в компьютеры. Это было как раз то время, когда дети в школах разбежались по двору с пронзительными воплями, перебрасываясь баскетбольными мячами, вынимая из портфелей куклы и машинки. Это было то время, когда старшеклассники, лениво выплыв из классных комнат, отправлялись курить в тайном месте дешёвые сигареты. Это было как раз то время, от которого никто ничего плохого не ожидал. Даже погода была обычная: не слишком холодно, не слишком жарко, не слишком ветрено, не слишком солнечно. Никому и в голову не могло прийти, что именно этот день станет днём апокалипсиса.  
Большинство заметило не сразу. Уродливая трещина, ведущая куда-то в неизвестность, может, в другой мир или в другую вселенную, разодрала воздух в тридцати пяти километрах от Далласа, и тут же была окружена плотным кольцом военных автомобилей и шумных вертолётов. Пока военные растягивали ограждения, а учёные судорожно пытались определить природу аномалии, трещина надломилась, и из неё хлынул, словно порыв ураганного ветра, сносящего всё на своём пути, импульс. Словно чума, импульс пронёсся по Далласу, по его округе, по окрестным сторонам, потом — по всей стране, и, пересекая океаны, километры и километры дорог во мгновение ока, накрыл собой весь земной шар. Когда импульс, сделав круг, вернулся туда, откуда начал, — спустя пять минут и двенадцать секунд, — каждый телефон, каждый компьютер, каждое радио вышло из строя. Моргнул и выключился в миллиардах квартир свет, попадали, как переспелые яблоки с деревьев, самолёты и спутники, поезда сошли с рельс и сложились в гармошки. Экстренного запаса энергии хватило разве что на то, чтобы остановить запуск ракет — да и то, возможно, не везде. Сейчас уже и не узнать. Возможно, какое-нибудь государство уже давно лежит в руинах, подмятое ядерным взрывом, а они даже не догадываются.  
Спустя пять минут и двадцать секунд, и Линкара очень хорошо помнит этот момент, Земля погрузилась в абсолютную тишину: вся техника разом затихла, замолчали ведущие ток-шоу и дикторы новостей, замолчали пышногрудые красавицы, рекламирующие новое средство для волос и Ди-джеи, замолчали секретарши на телефонах и болтливые подружки, и все люди замолчали тоже, растерянные, удивлённые, дружно сказавшие «Ой» в тот момент, когда связь пропала или исчезло соединение с интернетом — сказавшие, и тут же замолчавшие снова.  
Там, где была ночь, погасли огни в домах, и та сторона планеты окунулась в темноту.  
Потом, когда первый шок прошёл, когда военные, оцепившие трещину, судорожно пытались наладить связь, оставив её без присмотра, та, будто только и ожидая нужного момента, выплюнула первого монстра. В отличие от импульса, монстры были медленные. Они разбредались по сторонам медленно, неторопливо, пожирая каждого, кто попадался в их лапы. Их убивали, убивали тысячами, градом пуль и взрывали гранат, и всплесками пламени, и даже дождём кислоты. Трупы оставались гнить, а на их место из трещины появлялись всё новые и новые твари, а никто так и не узнал, что там происходит внутри неё, потому что если кто и отважился подойти к ней близко, то тут же оказывался насажен на острые клыки. А если кому и везло избежать этой участи, обратно он уже не возвращался.  
Но что бы там ни было, внутри этой зловещей темноты, другой мир или родильный аппарат, производящий армию захватчиков, и было ли вообще появление трещины случайностью или чьим-то умыслом, убивать монстров здесь, снаружи, не было смысла. Они посылали отряды чистильщиков в ближайшие города, вооружив их остатками оружия и огнём, но только ради того, чтобы удержать территорию: допустить, чтобы стая тварей подобралась к городу слишком близко, значило обречь всех на верную гибель. Барьер Линкары смог бы защитить их от одного монстра, от двух, он мог удерживать тепло и свет, но идеальной защитой не был, только временным решением. Барьер прослужит в лучшем случае несколько лет, потом его энергия иссякнет и распадётся, оставляя их беззащитными, без укромного уголка, в котором можно укрыться.  
Кто-то должен был не дать этому случиться.  
— Это может не сработать, — негромко сказал Линксэйно, безошибочно считав мысли Линкары. — Слишком рискованно, мы даже не знаем, что там.  
— У нас нет выхода, — ответил тот. — Если ничего не сделать, город умрёт.  
— Я не говорю не делать, я говорю не делать этого тебе.  
Линкара перевёл взгляд на Линксэйно. Он даже не был уверен, удивлён он или нет. Это было в Линксэйно самым странным: иногда его можно было читать как открытую книгу, а иногда — совершенно невозможно предугадать, что он сделает или скажет. Поэтому Линкара как-то привык не удивляться, когда что-то ломало привычный шаблон.  
— Ты чемпион, всё-таки, — продолжил Линксэйно, не позволяя Линкаре уйти слишком далеко в дебри размышлений. — Если ты умрёшь там, Земля не продержится долго.  
— Это просто титул, — отмахнулся Линкара. — Кто угодно может быть чемпионом. Ты можешь им быть.  
— Не смеши, я свою планету проебал, а ты хочешь, чтобы я о твоей заботился.  
Линкара вздохнул. Ну да, в этом они похожи.  
Но это его ответственность. Линкара не винит себя за то, что случилось. Нет такого расклада событий, при котором он мог бы это остановить: к тому моменту, как он добрался до Комирона-1 и запустил анализ, из трещины уже посыпались первые монстры. Но исправить то, что случилось — это уже его прямая обязанность. Он не слишком боится умереть в процессе. В конце концов, есть много вещей и пострашнее смерти. Быть запертым в теле уродливого гибрида, например.  
— Ты сможешь что-нибудь с ней сделать? — спросил Линкара, и Линксэйно без лишний уточнений понял, о ком идёт речь, и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Разве что усыпить, чтобы не мучилась, — ответил он. — Я не настолько хорош в этом. А даже если бы и был, процесс необратим. Она может помочь нам спасти планету, но саму её уже ничто не спасёт.  
Линкара кивнул. Он не рассчитывал на многое.  
— Тогда сделай оружие. Сделай бомбу. Сделай что-то, что убьёт их всех, — сказал он тихо, разворачиваясь и направляясь к выходу. До той самой секунды, когда луч телепортации обнял его и утащил вниз, спиной Линкара чувствовал чужой взгляд.  
Снаружи всё ещё шёл дождь, но сейчас он превратился в настоящий ливень, и асфальт под ногами был одной огромной лужей. Уже после нескольких шагов Линкара промок так сильно, что перестал беспокоиться о том, куда наступает. Только бы не заболеть — подумал он. Это было бы слишком, заболеть в такой момент. Хотя Линксэйно был бы счастлив (пускай даже не стал бы этого признавать — это было одной из тех вещей, которую можно было предугадать с лёгкостью).  
Сквозь шелест дождя Линкаре чудилась мелодия песни, доносящейся откуда-то со стороны сторожевого пункта, и хотя это, скорее всего, была лишь туманная галлюцинация, он всё равно начал негромко подпевать, ступая мокрыми ботинками, в которых хлюпала вода, по чистой от воды дороге.  
— There is a house in New Orleans, — звучал его тихий голос, тонущий в шуме дождевых капель. — They call the Rising Sun.   
Дождь не кончался ещё несколько дней, и только на третий улицы высохли, хотя облака так и не разошлись.  
На двадцать седьмой день Линксэйно собирал бомбу настолько мощную, что её взрыв мог бы стереть половину континента. Пространство внутри трещины могло быть в два, в десять, в миллионы раз больше половины континента, и, возможно, взрыв не принёс бы совершенно никакого вреда, но другого выхода не было. Линкара решил, что не было.  
Рано утром они погрузили бомбу на борт машины. Конечно, добраться на корабле было бы быстрее, это заняло бы несколько секунд, но это значило бы оставить город без защиты.  
— Постой, ты что, со мной собирался? — удивлённо спросил Линкара, когда заметил, что Линксэйно садится на соседнее сиденье.  
— Кто-то должен убедиться, что ты не умрёшь раньше времени, — ответил тот невозмутимым — почти невозмутимым тоном, достаточно убедительным, чтобы можно было поверить, что он не дрожит от страха внутри. Линкаре стоило бы отправить его обратно в лабораторию, но отчего-то он не стал этого делать.  
Они выехали из города до того, как кто-либо ещё вышел на улицу, и даже звуков музыки не доносилось из сторожки, только дождь, дождь, дождь по сухому песку, по дорогам, по улицам пустынных городов, даже монстры, кажется, попрятались в безлюдных домах среди брошенных вещей, подальше от промозглого ветра и холодных капель, летящих в лицо.  
Когда они останавливались, воздух пах прохладной сыростью и дождевыми червями, выкапывающимися из-под рыхлой земли. Даже когда дождь прекращался, на несколько минут или на несколько часов, запах оставался тем же, и от этого опарышей в трупах, изредка попадавшихся по дорогам, становилось больше, они были жирнее и голоднее, вгрызались в сладкую подгнившую плоть и копошились там, пихая друг друга белыми тельцами.  
Линкара старался не говорить о том, что их будет ждать в Далласе, так было немного легче. Ему хватало самых мыслей об этом, скажи он их вслух, так на душе стало бы ещё более гадко и мерзко, чем было до этого. Он говорил о вещах, не имеющих совершенно, абсолютно никакого отношения к тому, что он собирается сделать, о фильмах, о комиксах, о том, что погода уж больно мерзкая, ну и иногда — о девушке-монстре, сидящей на полу тёмной клетки, обрастающей плесенью и ждущей, пока кто-нибудь пустит ей в голову пулю. Ждущей, ждущей, ждущей, сражающейся с тварью внутри. Если уж она может, то Линкара может тоже, верно?  
Когда им по пути попадались монстры, Линкара стрелял им в головы, разрывая их пулями, хотя точно знал, что Линксэйно прихватил несколько ядовитых зарядов. Отчего-то ему не хотелось видеть раньше времени, что случается с теми монстрами, чьи мозги не превратились в бесполезную кашу.  
Чем ближе они подбирались к Далласу, тем меньше всё вокруг напоминало привычную картину мирно заброшенных городов и тихо пустеющих улиц и всё больше сцену из фильмов про конец света — тех с мрачными небесами и трупами. Небо казалось почти фиолетового оттенка, будто по нему разлили банку краски, то ли от погоды, то ли такой оттенок давала трещина.  
Линкара видел её даже отсюда, уродливую, будто шрам на поверхности неба, и из неё выглядывала тяжёлая темнота. Дождь падал в неё, исчезая где-то внутри, словно трещина выпивала влагу из облаков.  
Линкара взял в руки бинокль и присмотрелся: из трещины как раз выпал огромный бесформенный кусок слизи, откуда понемногу назад выползать монстр. Линкара никогда не видел раньше, как они появляются, на мгновение ему даже захотелось подобраться поближе, чтобы повнимательнее взглянуть на новорождённую тварь: отличается ли она чем-то от тех, что он привык видеть на улицах городов, в которых стрелял, которых убивал? Точно так же ли их глаза полны ненавистью, яростью и голодом с самых первых секунд, или это что-то в воздухе этой планеты, что заставляет их разум помутнеть и стать таким, каким есть? Нет, наверное, это глупости. Он просто слишком много думать о девушке-мутанте. Она, в конце концов, была когда-то человеком.  
Машина остановилась, не доезжая до трещины несколько километров. Какое-то время Линкара молчал, слушай, как капли дождя разбиваются о крышу, тихо, гулко, почти ритмично.  
— Ты ведь можешь не вернуться, — сказал Линксэйно, тоже глядя на трещину, будто стараясь отсюда разглядеть, что скрывается внутри неё. Линкара вспомнил снимки месячной давности, и подумал, что, кажется, трещина разрослась ещё сильнее, будто выпадающие из неё раз за разом тела рвут её, как ткань.  
— Знаю, — ответил он. — И если я не вернусь, сделай мне одолжение. Попробуй её спасти. Если не получится, то…убивай не больно.  
Линксэйно очень невесело усмехнулся. Он не был убийцей. Отравить безмозглую тварь и— это одно дело, человека с человеческим разумом — уже совершенно другое. Это не так просто, как кажется, даже бывшему преступнику. Даже сумасшедшему.  
— Если ты не вернёшься, я угоню твой корабль, — предупредил Линксэйно беззлобно, как будто было не очевидно, что кроме него Комирконом-1 пользоваться больше некому. Да и в любом случае Линкара собирался отдать корабль ему. Нимуэ будет скучно одной. Но он всё равно решил немного подыграть и наигранно серьёзным тоном ответил:  
— Только попробуй. Двинутым не положено иметь корабль. Я вернусь.  
Выйдя из машины, он достал контейнер с бомбой. Она была маленькой, гораздо меньше, чем можно было бы ожидать, но внутри неё таился ядовитое, токсичное вещество, которое — Линкара очень и очень сильно на это надеялся, — если и не убьёт всех монстров, то хотя бы заберёт с собой большую их часть.  
Линксэйно узнает, если это сработает. Окажись одной бомбы мало, он закинет в уродливую пасть ещё и ещё, до тех пор, пока от темноты внутри ничего не останется. Линкаре не нужно было об этом спрашивать: он и так знал.  
Даже если он этого уже не увидит. Это ничего.  
Прежде чем уйти, Линкара достал из кармана Мэжик Ган и протянул его Линксэйно.  
— Присмотри за ней, хорошо? — попросил он. Ему хотелось верить, что Маргарет всё ещё где-то там, не смотря ни на что. Она сильная, гораздо сильнее самого Линкары. Ей будет одиноко, если она вдруг останется одна. Хотя, конечно, злиться всё равно будет.  
Линксэйно кивнул и взял пистолет из рук Линкары. Сейчас его рукоятка была совсем холодной, неживой, совсем не так, как обычно.  
Прощаться Линкара не стал. Он был не уверен, что ему вообще стоит говорить. «Увидимся» или «До свиданья» или ещё что-нибудь: всё казалось сейчас слишком неправильным. Попрощаться — это значит окончательно признать, что ты уходишь навсегда. Поэтому Линкара решил ограничиться простым молчанием. Сейчас и его, казалось, было вполне достаточно.  
Он пошёл туда, где зияла гигантская пасть, и холодный ветер забирался под его одежду своими ледяными пальцами, кусал за кожу, озлобленно, с азартом, словно пытаясь прогнать прочь. Мелкие капли дождя косо лились с неба. Было ещё темно, но к тому времени, как он преодолеет отделяющее его от трещины расстояние, солнце уже взойдёт.  
Покрытый вонючей слизью монстр, пошатываясь пошёл навстречу Линкаре, рассредоточено стреляя глазами. Почуяв живое тепло, он оскалил зубы, капая слюной, но прежде, чем его мускулы напряглись для смертоносного прыжка, Линкара выстрелил, и этот выстрел эхом раскатился по долине.  
Не оборачиваясь, он знал, что Линксэйно смотрит ему вслед.  
Выстрелы повторялись каждый раз, когда очередной едва-едва отряхнувший слизь монстр выбредал навстречу, словно обратный отсчет, словно музыкальное сопровождение его пути, чем ближе к трещине — тем чаще и чаще, и чаще, и громче.  
Первые лучи солнечного света ударили в глаза, несмелые, всё ещё слишком блеклые, чтобы окончательно разогнать темноту, но этого хватило, чтобы стало немного легче. Если в трещине будет темно, то Линкаре определённо хотелось бы увидеть свет солнца перед тем, как шагнуть туда.  
Отчего-то бомба в руках казалось немного тёплой. Может, она так быстро нагрелась, может это ему только так казалось, а может всё дело в крови, что была там. Это было немножко жутко, думать о том, что именно станет оружием в и битве за существование, но говорят, что на войне хороши все средства, а они определённо на войне.  
Только на войне бывает так много выстрелов.  
Бесшумно кончился дождь, оставляя за собой запах мокрой земли. Линкара зажмурился, продолжая идти к цели. Он не считал патрон. Если уж он зашёл так далеко, то сейчас уже точно не умрёт.  
Из трещины на него смотрела темнота. Она казалась вязкой, как джем, если протянуть пальцы и дотронуться до неё, и холодной, как вода на самом-самом дне скованного льдом озера в разгар зимы. Конец трещины едва-едва доставал до земли, но этого было вполне достаточно.   
Линкара подумал, что он может просто бросить внутрь и уйти. У него будет достаточно времени. Быть может, взрывная волна и не дойдёт до него вовсе, быть может она испарится или останется внутри, вырвавшись наружу лишь легким бризом холодного ветра.  
Но если он это сделает, то никогда не узнает. Он должен узнать. Сработает ли, как сработает, сколько умрёт, как, и что, что там, внутри, что это за место такое, уничтожившее их планету. Линкара хотел узнать, что прячется в неизвестности.  
Это страшно, это настолько страшно, что в животе всё переворачивается, что дышать тяжело. Линкара почти решает не делать этого, но…  
Он должен. Он хочет. Что-то словно зовёт его изнутри, и, молча, Линкара делает шаг вперёд. Темнота принимает его легко, обволакивает, обнимает, и свет восходящего солнца исчезает из виду.  
На несколько ужасно долгих секунд долина погружается в тишину, как тогда, в первое мгновение конца света.  
Линксэйно наблюдает за тем, как мрак клубится в длинном, неровном изгибе, сжимая в руке рукоять пистолета.  
— Он вернётся, — говорит кто-то, и этот голос звучит тихо и слабо, как у человека, находящегося на грани смерти, больше похожий на шорох сухих листьев, несущихся по асфальту с осенним ветром. Линксэйно оборачивается по инерции и с трудом может разглядеть человеческий силуэт в ярком свете, почти прозрачный, как призрак, как видение, как сон. Лицо рассмотреть тяжело, только пышную копну светлых волос. Отчего-то Линксэйно кажется, что он уже видел её раньше, но почему-то совершенно не может вспомнить, когда, будто память вдруг взяла и отказала в самый ответственный момент.  
Но он не удивлён. Он должен быть, но не удивлён, потому что пистолет в его руках чуть тёплый, и вокруг тоже тепло.  
— Нет, — отвечает он очень серьёзным тоном. — Не вернётся.  
Маргарет, девочка из проклятого оружия, созданного для злобного бога, улыбается, и эта улыбка кажется одновременно очень радостной и очень печальной, едва различимая сквозь пронизывающий воздух свет.  
— Вернётся, — повторила она очень уверенно. — Верь в него. Некоторые люди возвращаются, Оскар.  
Линксэйно едва заметно ухмыляется сам себе. Некоторые, но не все. Не в его жизни.  
Солнце продолжает подниматься всё выше и выше, а Линксэйно почему-то всё ещё не уходит. Он сидит на капоте машины и наблюдает за трещиной, но трещина никуда не исчезает. Иногда едва заметный порыв ветра поднимает с земли песчинки и несёт их куда-то вперёд.  
Солнце продолжает подниматься всё выше и выше, а Линксэйно почему-то всё ещё не уходит. Он сидит на капоте машины и наблюдает за трещиной, но трещина никуда не исчезает. Иногда едва заметный порыв ветра поднимает с земли песчинки и несёт их куда-то вперёд.  
Линксэйно ждёт, когда из трещины вырвется взрывная волна, или когда она выплюнет с новой силой обернутых слоем слизи монстров, или пока из темноты появится одинокая фигура. Едва кончившийся дождь начинается снова, холодными, крупными каплями изливаясь с небес, но солнце продолжает светить так же ярко, будто решив напоследок согреть так много, как только сможет.  
Призрачная девочка сидит рядом, молчит и смотрит туда же, и, кажется, её силуэт то исчезает, то появляется снова, как испорченная голограмма, как будто ей тяжело находиться здесь, но она всё равно не уходит. Пряди её волос развиваются вместе с ветром, похожие на колоски пшеницы, и почему-то от неё пахнет свежими яблоками.  
Бесшумно поднимается ветер, и Линксэйно закрывает глаза рукой, пытаясь прикрыться от песчинок. Что-то происходит там, вдали, но из-за поднявшейся бури невозможно разобрать, что именно.  
Когда ветер разгоняет тучи, солнце ярко бросается на землю. Линксэйно смотрит туда, где чернела на ясном небе трещина, и не глядя чувствует, что девочки из оружия больше нет рядом.  
Рукоять пистолета кажется холодной.


End file.
